


Please Don't Forget

by Lulu___vb



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Angst, Betrayal, Bottom Ryoma, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Slash, minor YanaKiri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-01-26 17:20:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 22,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12562364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lulu___vb/pseuds/Lulu___vb
Summary: Forgotten by his lovers, Ryoma left to America to start a new life. Now he's a Grand Slam Champion, and going for another. He also has a new boyfriend, Kevin Smith. What will his lovers do to get him back?





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I go to college and have two jobs, so unfortunately, I don't know when i'll be able to upload.
> 
> My story is also on Fanfiction.net  
> https://www.fanfiction.net/s/8215072/1/Please-Don-t-Forget

18 year old Ryoma Echizen was sitting at the dining table all alone, on his birthday. His lovers all left on vacation in the morning. A birthday cake was sitting untouched on the table.

Ryoma had tears streaming down his face. How could they? I know the past 6 months were rocky, but forgetting my birthday!?

He blew out his candles and made a wish. I wish to find happiness.

He got up and went to his room, not even touching the cake.

When he got to his room, he called his best friend, Kevin.

A male voice answered. Hello? Hey, Kevin, it’s me, Ryoma. Ryoma said sadly, while sniffling.

What’s wrong? Kevin asked concernedly.

Ryoma wiped his eyes. I’m having problems with my lovers. I have to leave, can I stay with you?

Of course, there’s the U.S Open soon, so you can enter it. Kevin replied.

Thanks, I’ll be there tomorrow. Ryoma replied.

Kevin replied quickly. Great I’ll meet you there.

Ryoma put down his phone and went downstairs, where he called the servants.

When they came, Ryoma addressed them all. “My relationship with the others has been almost non-existent. So I have decided to leave them. That’s why I want you all to go through this stuff and remove any piece of me from this house, any pictures, any things that I gave them, and anything at all that’s mine. I would also like one of you to ready the private jet, I’m leaving tonight. I will be going to Los Angeles. Please don’t tell my former lovers anything. Thank-you all for taking care of me, I hope you all have great lives.”

Ryoma went back into his room and started packing his stuff. When the servants brought all of his stuff, he put them in boxes and decided to send them to his parents. He looked at the sleeping Karupin and smiled. He went over to him and picked him up. He cuddled him and then put his sweet Himalayan cat into the pet carrier.

He looked around the room and realized that the only thing not packed was his guitar that he got from Seiichi as a present.

He smiled at it and went over to it and started playing.

**Did you forget that I was even alive?**

**Did you forget everything we ever had?**

**Did you forget; did you forget about me?**

A tear started streaming down his face.

**Did you regret ever standing by my side?**

**Did you forget we were feeling inside?**

**Now I’m left to forget about us.**

Ryoma closed his eyes when another tear streamed down his face.

**But somewhere we went wrong.**

**We were once so strong.**

**Our love is like a song, you can’t forget it.**

Karupin started meowing sadly.

**So now I guess this is where we have to stand.**

**Did you regret ever holding my hand?**

**Never again, please don’t forget, don’t forget.**

Ryoma looked at Karupin and smiled at him.

**We had it all; we were just about to fall.**

**Even more in love, than we were before.**

**I won’t forget, I won’t forget about us.**

Karupin whined at his master’s sadness.

**But somewhere we went wrong.**

**We were once so strong.**

**Our love is like a song, you can't forget it.**

Ryoma squeezed his eyes shut, when another wave of sadness hit him.

**Somewhere we went wrong.**

**We were once so strong.**

**Our love is like a song, you can’t forget it at all.**

Ryoma sighed sadly and opened his eyes.

**And at last all the pictures have been burned.**

**And all the past is just a lesson that we’ve learned.**

**I won’t forget, please don’t forget us.**

Karupin scratched at his cage, wanting to get out.

**Somewhere we went wrong.**

**Our love is like a song but you won’t sing along.**

**You’ve forgotten about us. Don’t forget.**

Ryoma put the guitar down and started sobbing.

There was a knock at the door and Ryoma looked up and saw the butler.

“The plane is ready for you sir.” The butler said respectfully.

Ryoma nodded. “Thank you.”

He got up and gave his luggage, boxes, and guitar to the butler.

After that, he went and took Karupin’s cage in his hands.

Ryoma went out of his room and to the door.

He looked back at the house and sighed sadly and whispered, “Good-bye.”

After that he closed the door and went to the limo.

_11 hours previous…_

Ryoma got up when he felt Karupin licking his face.

He smiled and laughed, “Cut it out, Karupin. I’m up, I’m up!”

Karupin meowed and protested.

Ryoma said happily. “Thanks”

He got out of bed and went to the bathroom to get ready.

After that he went to look for his lovers on the other side of the mansion.

Atobe moved him there, because Seiichi and Fuji were fighting a lot. But when they stopped, he never moved him back.

Ryoma shook head and smiled. _Today’s my birthday, they’ll be here and I won’t be alone this time, plus I’ll tell them the good news, and they won’t ignore me anymore._

Everything had been really bad between them. They ignored him and left without him on vacations. He even had to eat all alone.

Truthfully, Ryoma had been depressed for awhile now, but tonight all that’s going to change, because he’s going to tell them some amazing news.

He went out and bought himself and ordered a cake. He convinced himself that today was going to be different.

Sure, he hadn’t had sex in a month, didn’t see his lovers since a week ago, and didn’t talk to them since two weeks ago, but today, everything’s going to change.

When he got the call, he went and picked up the cake.

He got ready, put on his suit and did his hair. After that he smiled at himself, he looked hot.

He went to the dining room, but didn’t see his lovers anywhere.

He shrugged and sat down, convincing himself that they were just late.

Hours passed and Ryoma started to have doubts.

He called the butler, when he came, Ryoma asked him hopefully. “Are my lovers getting ready?”

The butler gave him a pity look. “Young master, they left on vacation to New York this morning.”

Ryoma choked back his tears. “Thank-you, for informing me, I appreciate it.”

The butler nodded and left. Ryoma looked back at his cake and tears started streaming down his face. _I’m such a fool!_

Everything came in an all out attack. This was the last straw, he was done. After everything that happened, he should have known this would happen, but he was still hopeful.

He knew that Seiichi loved painting, but he hardly painted him anymore. He also knew that Fuji loved to photograph, but there was only a tenth of his photos.

Then there was Sanada, he knew that the dark haired man took all his lovers, but him to the operas. And Tezuka never talked about anything for a while, but tennis with him. And finally, Adobe, never bought him things anymore, even though he loved to shower his lovers with gifts.

This was the last straw, he was DONE!

_Present_

Ryoma just left his parents house, telling them good-bye and promising them that he’ll call. He also promised to visit his older brother, Ryoga, in California.

He sighed and went back inside the limo.

When he finally got to the airport, he went to the entrance, looked back and silently promised himself to never set foot in Japan again.

Because the fact is he never told any of his friends, but Kevin what was going on, or where he was going.


	2. New Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Forgotten by his lovers, Ryoma left to America to start a new life. Now he's a Grand Slam Champion, and going for another. He also has a new boyfriend, Kevin Smith. What will his lovers do to get him back?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be doing a flashback at the beginning of each chapter of the events that happened from the time Ryoma left his lovers starting next chapter.
> 
> My story is also on Fanfiction.net  
> https://www.fanfiction.net/s/8215072/1/Please-Don-t-Forget

_“I've made a decision and now I must face the consequences.”_

_―_ _J. Michael Straczynsk_ _i_

**0**

_3 years later…_

A twenty-one year old Ryoma Echizen was sleeping in bed with his blond boyfriend, his head on his chest, while his arm was wound around the other male tightly. Last night was definitely quite a night and he really didn't want to wake up. However, as luck would have it, the baby monitor went off loudly, making both the males groan at the noise.

Ryoma opened one of his eyes groggily and looked at his still sleeping boyfriend. Really, how lazy could the blond be?! He scowled in annoyance at the other as he got off the bed and put his boxers on. He glanced back at Kevin and narrowed his eyes, promising himself that the blond idiot was still sleeping by the time he got back to their room, he would whack him with a pillow and deny him sex for at least a week.

He went to the baby’s room and saw his two and a half year old, blue haired little girl standing in her crib, with tears in her eyes. It made him feel guilty for staying in bed longer than he had to, after all, this little angel was everything to him and he didn't know what he would do if she was taken away from him.

Ryoma’s gaze softened as he smiled softly. “Hey, Ai, it's okay, daddy’s here.” He greeted her softly and went over to her crib. He picked her up as she stuck her arms in the air. "See, baby, I got you."

She sniffled a little, but stopped crying and gave Ryoma a bright smile. “Dada!” She called to him happily.

Ryoma’s smile widened as he kissed her head. “Are you that excited to see me, love?" He asked as he chuckled a little at her expression. He couldn’t help it, really, the little girl reminded him so much of her father that it scared him sometimes; but at the same time, it made him so happy! It reminded him that even though, she was that mans daughter, she was also someone else. She was Aiko Yuki Echizen, his sweet little girl.

Ryoma looked to the door, when he heard movement and raised his eyebrow as he saw Kevin leaning against the door frame with a smile on his face. “You spoil her too much.”

Ryoma shot him a glare and looked back at Aiko. “Mada mada dane.”

Aiko blinked when he spoke and pursed her lips. “Ma-da da-ne.” She exclaimed as she looked up at her daddy with identical gold eyes.

Ryoma smirked widely at his baby. "Aren't you so smart, baby?" He asked her and kissed her head softly. He was so proud of Aiko! She was learning things quickly, it kind of reminded him of himself, actually. "See, Kevin? Even Ai knows that you're mada mada."

Kevin scowled at him and turned around to go back to their room with a huff. "That's because you teach to say those kinds of things!"

The brunette sighed as he looked back at Aiko. "Ignore him, princess, he's just mada mada." He smiled and went over to the changing table. "So, what kind of dress do you want to wear today?" He asked her as he changed her dirty diaper.

The blunette pretended to think as she looked around the room and smiled. "Pink!" She told the older man with excitement shown in her eyes. He smiled and nodded as he took her new pink dress from the her closet next to the changing table. The dress was pink itself and had small white polka dots all over it.

After he put the dress on her, he grabbed the brush and brushed the little girls hair into two little pigtails; finishing it with small pink ribbons. "There, all done!" He told her as she squealed in excitement when he put her down.

After that he went to change into his sports clothes, today was the start of another tournament that he was in. It will be his last tournament before the Australian Open. He won the Grand Slam last year and he planned to win it again this year, after all he already won this year’s U.S Open. He also won the U.S Open three years ago, but couldn’t compete in the Australian Open, because he was heavily pregnant with Aiko.

He put on his black shorts and red t-shirt, finishing off his look with a Fila cap. “Kevin, hurry up, or we’ll be late!”

“I’m coming!" The other male called back to him as he entered the bedroom with a scowl on his face. "I was just feeding Karupin, you don’t have to get yell." He muttered the second half of his sentence and crossed his arms. "I already made omelets' for the three of us."

Ryoma nodded and went into Aiko’s room to picked her up. "Fine, at least you made something that I like this time." He smirked as he went downstairs with his daughter. He could just feel Kevin's temper coming off in vibes all the way upstairs. He loved riling up his boyfriend, it always made the sex better at night.

He entered the kitchen and put Aiko in her highchair. "Kevin made you some eggs, make sure to eat them all up." He told her sweetly as she nodded hesitantly. He knew that eggs weren't her favorite foods, but he also knew that she liked Kevin and wouldn’t want to upset him.

He bit his lip as he turned and walked over to his own chair. It reminded him of ex-lover, he was also thoughtful like her.

"What's wrong?" Kevin asked in concern as he sat down next to him. "Are you thinking about them again?"

Ryoma didn't reply as he glared at his own omelet. He didn't want to talk about it right now, he had a tournament to win. There was no way that he was going to think about _those people_ right now. It wouldn’t be fair to Kevin and it certainly wouldn’t be fair to him.

Kevin seemed to understand what he was thinking as he started eating his breakfast himself, without another word.

After they ate their breakfast, Ryoma took Aiko into his arms and went to the garage to get his car ready. He put his daughter into the car seat in the back of his new red BMW M4 convertible and hopped in the driver's seat himself.

“Kevin!” He called impatiently as he started the engine and glared at the garage door, willing the other male to hurry up.

Kevin came out to the garage as he rolled his eyes and sat in the passenger’s seat. “I’m here, jeez for someone so small; you sure like to get what you want.”

Ryoma glared at him with mock anger. “You may be taller, but you’re still mada mada.”

00

They arrived at the large stadium twenty minutes later and Ryoma took Aiko out of her car seat. He was really excited for this tournament. He heard that there were some really interesting players competing today and he was excited to beat them.

“Okay, Ai, please behave for Kevin, while I play, okay?” Ryoma asked softly and hugged her closely to himself. "You can cheer me on in the stands, love."

Aiko scrutinized his face for a minute, before nodding as she sniffled. “Bye-bye, dada!”

“Bye” Ryoma replied as he kissed her blue-haired head and gave her to Kevin. He really didn't want to leave her, but there was no way he could take her with him. He loved Aiko more than anything in the world and hoped that someday she would understand that he was just doing his job.

He sighed as he looked at the little girl in Kevin's arms, before turning around and going inside the stadium. As much as he didn't want to, he had to focus on the tournament right now. He would see his blue haired angel in the stands as she cheered him on.

Ryoma sat down in the waiting room as he got out his iPod. He enjoyed listening to music before playing, it always gave him a certain high. He licked his lips as he watched some of his opponents. Those who knew him kept glaring, while the others just avoided him altogether. He didn't care, though; he knew that he could beat each and every one of those idiots.

Ten minutes passed and the director came in with a big smile on his face. "Alright, everyone, the tournament is about to begin!" He explained to them and gave out the lineup greedily as his eyes gleamed with anticipation at the prospect of getting paid a large sum of money for this tournament.

He rolled his eyes at the greedy man and looked down at the lineup. He had to play some guy named Alex for his first opponent. He knew that this one would be an easy win, not that he minded, it just meant that he would get to play stronger opponents later on.

When his turn came, he went out into the court with a smirk on his face. "Which?" He asked as his smirk widened when he saw that he would serve first.

“Mada mada dane.” Ryoma teased the other player as he served the twist serve.

000

After he beat him and the next ten opponents after that, it was time for the final round. He didn’t know who his opponent was. It made him really curious as to who it was. Obviously, since they came this far into the competition, they were good. He couldn’t wait to play someone who would give him a run for his money, at least he hoped they could. He hadn't played someone that good since the U.S Open.

He looked at the board and saw the name clearly written there: **Akaya Kirihara.**

That name struck a chord in him as he gulped. He couldn’t believe his eyes, he had to play Kirihara?! One of the few people that who he was _and_ knew his previous lovers?! What would he do if he told them where he was and Aiko… No! That man couldn’t find out about Aiko, he just couldn’t!

He knew that even though he didn’t want to play against Kirihara, he had to, because it would be bad for his reputation if he didn’t. It would also mean that he was chickening out and there's no way that he was scared of that bastard. He was Ryoma Echizen, one of the best tennis players in the world. And no one, not even his exes were going to scare him off!

 _Calm down Ryoma, just play him, win, and leave._ Ryoma calmed himself down as he sighed.

He went to the court when they announced both their names and saw Kirihara standing there smirking. He didn’t change much; he still had his seaweed black hair and green eyes. He was also still taller than Ryoma’s measly 5’2. That alone pissed him off, he hated the fact that he was so short. It wasn’t fair!

He glared at the seaweed bastard and sneered as went over. “Which?” God, what was it about this man that made him want to run to the other direction whenever he saw him, besides the obvious?

“Rough” Kirihara replied arrogantly as he raised his eyebrow and eyed him.

Ryoma shuddered as he felt those eyes on him. Why him?! He sighed as the racket landed right side up and called it. “Service”

“End” Kirihara spat when he lost the right to serve first. Yep, he still had his short temper, it was one of the most unattractive attributes that the seaweed bastard had, at least in Ryoma's opinion.

Ryoma went over to the baseline and served his twist serve, Kirihara returned it and Ryoma hit it back to him, determined to end this quickly.

They rallied for a while and Ryoma took the first point with a smirk on his face. This was more fun than he thought it would be.

“Hmm, not bad.” Ryoma praised him arrogantly. He had to admit, the other definitely improved throughout the years, though not enough to beat him, that was for sure.

Kirihara smirked back at him and started turning red, into Devil Akaya. “I’m going to paint you red.” He laughed manically as tucked a white strand of hair behind his ear.

Ryoma frowned, knowing what was going to come next.

0000

Ryoma won six games to three. Kirihara was brutal, but Ryoma was just as brutal. He didn't give a damn if the moron wanted him to lose or if he wanted to make him bleed. He would never give him the satisfaction of seeing that.

“Great game, Echizen.” Kirihara nodded to him as he went over. "I didn't think you had it in you."

Ryoma smirked and rolled his eyes. “Mada mada dane.” He didn't care if the other wanted to rile him up, all he wanted was to go home already. He saw his daughter in the stands and it just reminded him how dangerous it was to stay here.

They shook hands and went back into the locker room with Ryoma walking ahead of him.

“Hey, Echizen, I want to ask you something.” Kirihara called after him as he tried to keep up with the other.

Ryoma turned and glared at him. He already knew what the bastard wanted and didn't care. It wasn’t any of his business! “If it’s about how to play better, then you can ask your former captain.” He replied snidely as he clenched his jaw.

Kirihara gritted his teeth angrily and narrowed his eyes.. “I see you’re still as arrogant as ever.” He sneered and crossed his arms.

“Mada mada dane.” Ryoma replied as he tried to keep calm. There had to be a way out of this situation, preferably one where Kirihara didn't find out about his daughter and blab to the five-some.

Kirihara balled his fists and uncrossed his arms as he got angrier. Who the hell was this kid to treat him like that?! “Look, Echizen, both Yukimura and Sanada were sad when you left, why did you leave?”

Ryoma’s glare hardened. Oh, this just took the cake! How the hell did he get into these kind of situations?! “It’s none of your business.” He replied coldly and picked up his stuff as he turned to leave.

Kirihara went in front of Ryoma and blocked his path. “Echizen, when you hurt my friends, it becomes my business.” He spat back at him, making sure to emphasize his anger.

Ryoma balled up his own fists and side-stepped Kirihara. He was not going to do this right now, especially since Kevin could come in here any moment with his daughter. He went out the door and slammed it in Kirihara’s face, smirking when he heard the other curse his name.

Kirihara angrily pushed the door open and yelled loudly at Ryoma. “Just because you did something wrong, and are regretting it, doesn’t mean you have to take it out on others, you bastard!”

Ryoma turned around, with fire burning in his eyes. “I don’t regret leaving them, so leave me alone! It’s none of your fucking business, Bakaya!” He was at his limit with this idiot. He hated people like that, why the hell couldn’t he just go back to wherever he came from and stopped bothering him?!

“I thought I told you that it is my business?!" The raven gritted his teeth as a new wave of anger flowed into him. "And you don’t regret it?! What the fuck is wrong with you?!” Kirihara asked angrily.

Ryoma was about to retort as something flashed in his eyes, but was cut off when his boyfriend came over to them with his daughter.

“Dada!” Aiko squealed happily when she saw her daddy and ran over to him as fast as her little legs could carry her.

Ryoma turned around and smiled as he took the blunette into his arms, calming down when he saw happy identical eyes looking back at him. “Hey, sweetie.” He whispered quietly, anticipating Kirihara's fit that was sure to come.

“Ryoma, what’s going on?” Kevin asked wearily when he saw Kirihara looking in awe at Aiko. He knew that something was wrong, especially since he knew the seaweed bastard from somewhere.

“Betsuni” Ryoma replied nonchalantly and cuddled into the little girl, hoping that Kirihara would just disappear.

Kirihara balled his fists again as realization came to him. “Nani?! What do you mean nothing?! And that girl, is she-“

Ryoma cut him off and gave him a death glare. “She’s mine!” He spat at him, making sure to block Aiko from him. He knew that the other was putting two and two together, but it didn't mean that he wouldn’t deny it until the very end!

“Yeah, but her father is-“ Kirihara gritted out, but was cut off again, making Kirihara even more frustrated than he was before.

“I’m her father, ja.” Ryoma said in finality as he turned to leave.

As he was about to go, Kirihara cut him off, again as he ran in front of him, nearly knocking both of them off their feet. “Mate! Anata kudaranai meinu!”(*)

Ryoma was about to yell back at him, with his own insults, but Yanagi came and cut him off before he had a chance. “Akaya, what’s going on?" He asked wearily as he looked him over.

Kirihara looked back at Yanagi and blushed darkly as he cleared his throat. “I was just having a talk with Echizen about his attitude with Yukimura and Sanada.”

“Sou ka, gomen.”(**) Yanagi bowed in apology as turned to them with curiosity written all over his face.

Ryoma nodded and started to leave. He knew that even though Yanagi was curious himself, he wouldn’t ask him about it, he had much better manners than that idiot, Bakaya. Unfortunately, Kirihara cut them off again. “Demo-“

Yanagi gave Kirihara a look and slapped him with narrowed eyes. “Urusai, Akaya!”

Ryoma nodded to them, hoping that he could finally leave, now that Yanagi had control over the idiot and replied to them arrogantly. “Ja, Bakaya, Yanagi.”

And with that he left with Aiko and Kevin, leaving behind a pissed off and confused Kirihara in his wake.

Kirihara grit his teeth hard. “Renji! Why did you let them leave?!” Kirihara asked angrily. He needed to find out why that bastard left his captain and vice-captain; and had a baby behind their backs!

Yanagi frowned and closed his eyes as if the answer was obvious. “Because, Akaya, you were in the wrong.”

“Demo, that girl, was Yukimura’s daughter. We had to get ans-“ Kirihara started angrily, but was cut off by Yanagi, again.

“While I admit, that girl was definitely Seiichi’s daughter, it’s none of our business. It’s their business what they do with this information, not ours. You’re letting your anger get the best of you, Akaya.” Yanagi scolded Kirihara and came closer to the younger man. "We should inform Seiichi and Genichirō about this development."

“Kuso, I-“ Kirihara paused as Yanagi put his arm around his waist and kissed him passionately, not letting the other say another word about it.

00000

Ryoma carried Aiko out and sighed as he sighed saw some reporters at the entrance. He forgot that he had an interview scheduled, courtesy of Kevin, who thought it would be good for publicity. He smiled fakely when he went over to the brown haired reporter with Kevin on his heel.

She smiled at him and explained what was going to happen, not that he didn't already know. He just really hated being interviewed. When the camera finally focused on him, the brown-haired woman gave him a forced smile.

 **"So, Mr. Echizen, what was it like easily finishing this tournament?"** The woman asked, looking expectedly at him.

Ryoma replied coldly as he willed himself not to roll his eyes at her. " **It was easy, all of the players that played here today still have a long way to go."**

 **"Oh? Well, what are you going to do next?"** She asked curiously as she leaned into him.

 **"I’m going to win the Australian Open, then the French Open, and finally Wimbledon and get my second Grand Slam."** Ryoma replied confidently as he looked at his daughter with a promise in his eyes.

 **"Oh? Well, I definitely think you’re talented enough. So what exactly are you going to do to celebrate this victory?"** She questioned him, expecting to hear something juicy.

 **"That’s easy, I’m going to celebrate it with my boyfriend, Kevin, my daughter, Aiko, and my cat, Karupin. I would celebrate it with my parents and older brother, but they’re on their fifth honeymoon and my brother is in New York, taking care of his pregnant wife."** Ryoma replied as he smiled at the thought of his parents and brother. His parents deserved the break and his brother deserved to be happy, too. Especially after taking care of him when he was at his lowest.

 **"Well, we would all like to see your daughter and boyfriend."** She said smiling at him eagerly. It was always the same, ever since everyone found out that he had a daughter, they tried to show her off, hoping that they would make the discovery first.

Ryoma sighed and motioned for Kevin to come with Aiko. He didn't want to show her to them, for obvious reasons, however, he was pretty sure that his ex-lovers were going to find out soon anyways. When they came over, Ryoma took Aiko into his arms and Kevin put his arm around Ryoma’s waist protectively.

The woman cooed at the camera. " **Aww, isn’t she just the prettiest little girl I've ever seen?"**

Ryoma grunted as he closed his eyes. He knew that he was beautiful, she looked just like her father, minus the gold eyes. And her father was gorgeous, he had to admit that even Kevin couldn’t compare to him. " **Aiko means everything to me and this is all for her."** The blue haired girl smiled happily at the screen and hugged Ryoma tightly as she put her head against his chest.

The woman nodded as she fully faced the camera now. " **Well, there you have it folks, last year’s Grand Slam champion, Ryoma Echizen, will be in the Australian Open, winning it, yet again. See us next week when we interview Edgar Renteria, a baseball player, who’s considering retiring."**

000000

It was midnight, when Kevin and Ryoma were done celebrating. Aiko was asleep on the couch, with Karupin in her arms. She had a long day and was tuckered out. Ryoma couldn’t blame her, though. She was a little girl and it was way passed her bed time, the only reason she stayed up this long was, because Kevin practically begged him to let her, saying that it would make her very happy to celebrate with them.

Ryoma sighed and picked her up. Today, was a long day for all of them and right now, he couldn’t wait to get it over and done with. Even though he couldn’t admit it, he was kind of nervous to what the future was going to bring them. He knew that eventually, he was going to be hearing from his exes and that scared him more than anything. He went to her room, took off her dress, undid her hair, and put her in her crib.

He knew that the blond was waiting for him in their bedroom and wasn’t disappointed when he came into their room and saw that the blond was clad in only boxers and had a predatory face on. “Come here, Ryoma, let’s have our own celebration.” He purred sexily as he waved him over.

Ryoma smirked and slowly stripped for him as he climbed onto the bed, like a predatory cat. Oh, he better get fucked thoroughly after his day. When he got close to Kevin, the blond flipped them over and kissed him passionately. "Don’t worry, babe, I'm going to make sure that before morning, you're going to be more than satisfied."

***Mate! Anata kudaranai meinu!- Wait! You, shitty bitch!**

****** **Sou ka, gomen.- I see, I'm sorry.**


	3. Jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Forgotten by his lovers, Ryoma left to America to start a new life. Now he's a Grand Slam Champion, and going for another. He also has a new boyfriend, Kevin Smith. What will his lovers do to get him back?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be doing a flashback at the beginning of each chapter of the events that happened from the time Ryoma left his lovers starting from this chapter.
> 
> My story is also on Fanfiction.net  
> https://www.fanfiction.net/s/8215072/1/Please-Don-t-Forget

_ 'Talking'- _ __ ** Flashback **

_ Ryoma stared at the floor for a moment with his dull, gold eyes. He couldn't believe what he did! He had really left the men that he loved more than anything! He didn't know how he could have done this! But… then again, his lovers were the ones who forgot about him and it was time to move on, since they obviously had. Still… no matter how much he tried to convince himself that it was for the best, he couldn't help, but feel so guilty and sad. _

_ Was it really for the best, though? To leave them like this… he couldn't help, but think that perhaps if he had stayed… No! Nothing would have changed! He would still be forgotten and ignored and he really couldn't condemn a child like that. Because, surely, if he was ignored, then so would the baby, his precious little unborn baby that would be his only reminder of his former life. _

_ He smiled sadly and laid his hand on his flat stomach. That's right, this was all he had left of his lovers, and that was definitely sad, but this… this was definitely for the best, he couldn't keep living like this. _

_ With that thought in mind, he looked up and schooled his features as he walked through the airport gates towards his new life in Los Angeles. It was time to move on, he wasn't going to mull on this anymore, he had his new baby inside his tummy, and that was all he needed! _

_ "Ryoma!" He heard Kevin call out to him from the distance and nodded as he walked towards him. _

_ "Hey, Kevin!" He greeted him with fake enthusiasm as the blond spread his arms to hug him. _

_ Ryoma scowled and side-stepped the blond before he could hug him and sent him a glare. "Can we just go pick up Karupin and my luggage, already?!" He asked him impatiently as the other male sighed. _

_ "Fine, just promise me that you'll tell me what happened, alright?" Kevin asked him hopefully and cheerfully followed the shorter boy when he didn't receive an answer. He already knew that he would get it out of his friend eventually, so he didn't have to worry about that. The only thing that did make him upset, though, were the bastards that made Ryoma cry, he promised himself that he was going to protect him from those idiots! _

_ The brunet narrowed his eyes in annoyance. "Will you hurry up?! I'm tired and I'm sure that Karupin is, too! You can daydream about your fantasies at home all you like, got it?!" _

_ The blond blinked for a moment before sending his own scowl towards Ryoma and snorting in distaste as walked forward and ahead of him, not appreciating the comment in the least. _

" ** _Regret for the things we did can be tempered by time; it is regret for the things we did not do that is inconsolable."_**

― **_ Sydney J. Harris _ **

** 0 **

Keigo Atobe scowled as he sat on the couch with his four lovers. They had just watched the interview that Ryoma was in and honestly, he was both pissed and sad at the same time. How dare that brat get a new boyfriend?! He was theirs and no one else had the right to touch him!

"Our little baby has a new boyfriend." Fuji stated seriously with his eyes fully open as he contemplated what he was going to do to the bastard that dared to even touch _his_ Ryoma.

Seiichi narrowed his eyes and smiled sadistically, already knowing what his lover was thinking and he agreed fully with him, he was going to torture the man slowly and painfully until he promised never to go anywhere near his little again. "Syuu, I believe we have to something about this, right?"

"Of course what kind of boyfriends would we be, if we didn't?" Fuji replied closing his eyes and smiling dangerously. This was going to be fun! He couldn't help, but feel so angry about this situation, at Ryoma, at Kevin, at his lovers, his friends… at himself. Yes, it was true; he was very upset with himself for losing that boy.

The stoic duo sighed and rubbed their heads as they stared at the sadistic duo. They were both feeling a headache coming on. It was true; they did feel upset, as well about this situation. How could Ryoma betray them like that?! How could they let him?! All those questions went unanswered as Tezuka stood up to get himself and Sanada some aspirin; he had a feeling that they would need it.

Meanwhile, Atobe looked at his sadistic lovers and smirked. He knew those looks very well, and it wasn't the first or the last time he was going to see it. If nothing else, those two would make sure that their brat was going to regret ever leaving them and if they didn't, he would! He got out his phone and started to dial a very familiar number that would take them towards his brat, only to pause in his work when Fuji interrupted his thoughts.

"Wait, that little girl in Ryo's arms, she looks just like Sei with Ryo's eyes." Fuji stated in disbelief as he stiffened. Now, this was definitely news to him! What the hell was Ryoma hiding from him, from them?!

All of them were in shock, as similar thoughts were running through their heads, but Yukimura recovered first as he frowned sadly and clenched his jaw. He didn't think that his cute little kitten could ever hide something like this from him! Why didn't he tell him he had a daughter?! It just didn't make sense! He bit his lip harshly as he continued to stare at the screen in anger. "Well, well, looks like our little baby was hiding a little secret from us."

00

When they arrived in L.A, it was eleven in the morning and sunny as it should be. They were visiting a city where they could practically do anything they wanted to, but the only thing they wanted was their brat and daughter. They didn't care about anything else, not the beaches, or the luxuries they could get and entertain themselves with. They needed to bring back Ryoma Echizen, their little lost love. And this time, they were going to make sure that he never got away from them ever again.

Atobe frowned as he stared out the window of his limo. They were going to his mansion in Beverly Hills, but all he could think about was Ryoma. He couldn't help it, really. Before Ryoma left them, he was sure that he gave him everything that he wanted. But obviously that wasn't enough, the little guy left them. He just couldn't understand why, perhaps, that was how it was supposed to be. Or perhaps, just maybe, he didn't really want to know, he didn't want to find out that they meant nothing to the brat, after all. Whatever it was, he was sure that when he found out the answer, nothing would be the same ever again.

He looked up and managed to put a smirk on his beautiful face when he saw that they finally arrived at his mansion. It was beautiful and luxurious, just like everything else that he owned. But that was to be expected, since he was a millionaire CEO, one of the most powerful men in the world, well, himself and Tezuka, of course.

Once they all came inside and into the living room, Keigo sat down on one of the chairs, along with Sh ū suke, who sat on the arm of his chair and leaned back. "So, what are we supposed to do now?" He asked his lovers curiously as he stared specifically at Kunimitsu for answers.

Tezuka taking the queue to speak, he fixed his glasses and stared right back the other male. "We should wait." He answered, knowing that it would not go well with his other lovers, since they were far too impatient some times. But really, what choice did they have? They couldn't just storm right up to Ryoma and demand answers, that just wasn't an option for them. Truthfully, he himself was getting a bit restless; he wanted Ryoma back just as much as the others. He belonged to them, but if they weren't careful, they would just drive him even further away.

Yukimura narrowed his vivid blue eyes and glared at the taller male. He didn't care whether his lovers approved or not, he wanted his Ryoma back and he wanted answers! He had a daughter, who he didn't even know existed, that was just icing on the cake! It broke his heart to know that not only was Ryoma with someone else, but _his_ daughter was with that person, too. Sure, he knew that he hurt Ryoma, he was part of the reason that the boy left. And he regretted it more than anything; he regretted not being there for his love, and most of all, he regretted forgetting about him. That shouldn't have happened! But even so, right now, he was beyond hurt, he was… pissed! Ryoma and that little girl was his and no one else's; he would be damned if he didn't get them back. "I don't want to wait! I want to see my little Ryoma and my daughter, now!" No, wasn't going to wait, he was getting them back as soon as possible!

"I agree I feel the same way." Sh ū suke agreed as he gave him a small smile. Just like his lover, he also wanted Ryoma back, and quickly, too. He wasn't going to stand for any interruptions, anymore. He was getting his baby boy back, and no one was going to get in his way.

Tezuka was about to object, but Sanada intervened, knowing that it was pointless to argue with the sadistic duo. "We can't all go. Only two of us can and you both can't go either. So, I'll go with Seiichi." He wasn't too sure about this, either, and just like Tezuka, he felt hesitant about going to see Ryoma. It wasn't as if he didn't want to, no, quite the opposite. But he knew that it wasn't going to be the reunion that they all wanted, it wasn't going to be a happy one, that was for sure. And… he didn't want to scar Ryoma more than they already had. They, well, he wanted to make amends and apologize to the younger male. He knew that he was at fault and what he did was unforgivable, but he still wanted Ryoma back more than anything.

"Gen~, is that really a good idea?" Fuji asked sweetly, smiling with his eyes open, promising a world of pain if he agreed. This just wouldn't do, he needed to see Ryoma, just as much as the others. It wasn't fair for him to be left out of this.

All his lovers, except Seiichi, shivered. They knew that when the brunette wanted something, he usually got it, even if he had to use sadism to get it. Just that alone made Sanada gulp and lick his lips in nervousness. "…I do think it's a good idea, actually." Sanada choked out, knowing that he may as well have just signed his death warrant.

Fuji narrowed his eyes angrily and opened his mouth to hiss something back, but Atobe cut him off just in the nick of time. "Ore-sama wants to see our little kitten too, but Ore-sama thinks Genichirou is correct." He truly did hope that it was enough to placate their lover and get his attention off of the other male.

Tezuka nodded and stoically replied, figuring that it was best to step in before something… unfortunate happened to the tall male. "Gen is right, Syuu, we should go to the mall. I know that both you and Keigo both enjoy shopping. Besides that don't you have to buy a new camera?" He asked, hoping to distract the younger.

Fuji glared at all three of them, giving them a warning that he wasn't done with them. "Fine, but next time I'll go to see Ryo and you can't stop me." Sure, he'd… _forgive_ his lovers this time, but that didn't mean that he'd let them stop him a second time. He _will_ see go to see Ryoma another time, no matter what!

Atobe nodded in relief as he relaxed somewhat, while, Seiichi went to get the keys, before Sanada interrupted him as he put his hand on the others shoulder. "Wait, Seiichi, we don't even know where he lives."

The bluenette turned around and narrowed his eyes dangerously. Oh, so _now_ of all times he admitted that he didn't know Ryoma's address, right when they were about to go. Hmm, he definitely needed to show Gen his _love_ tonight.

Atobe smirked before the bluenette could threaten Sanada and cut him off. "It's okay, be grateful, because the generous, Ore-sama, has found his address. All of you plebeians should show the great Ore-sama your gratitude!"

Yukimura's lips twitched upwards into a small smile as brushed off the hand on his shoulder and went for the door, with the car keys held firmly in his hand. "Thanks, Kei, I'll definitely have to think of something to thank you with."

Atobe nodded arrogantly as he held the smirk on his face, while Sanada sighed in relief, thinking that he got a reprieve for his boyfriend and went to follow the other out the door.

"Let's go, Gen, I want to take the Porsche." Seiichi told him with a hint of coldness in his voice as he opened the door and left without another look, making Sanada sigh again and shake his head before following him out the door.

000

Yukimura sighed in annoyance when he drove his car over to the curb on the opposite side of a large house; Ryoma's house to be more specific. And truly, it did suit the younger boy, though, it wasn't entirely a pleasant surprise to the bluenette, it was as though the brat traded up from them; which was a completely ridiculous thought. How many times had he asked himself if he and his lovers didn't give Ryoma enough that he left them? At that moment, he thought he had a semblance of an answer. Was it entirely their fault that Ryoma left them? At that moment, he couldn't entirely agree with that. Just like it was their fault, it was also his! Perhaps, if they had done more for him, this whole situation wouldn't have happened?

Sanada sighed as he watched his lover glare at the house. Honestly, it was a bit disturbing, since in his gut, he couldn't help but feel the opposite of what the bluenette felt. He was proud that their brat had taken care of himself for all these years, though; he did feel jealous at the fact that he wasn't the one to provide him with everything.

He put his tightened his hold over his sweatshirt as did the bluenette. They didn't want to be recognized yet, and had to wear disguises, though he supposed that Yukimura could simply snap and reveal themselves. "I think we should ring the door bell, don't you, Gen~?" Seiichi asked sweetly as he gave an innocent look, that was anything, but innocent.

Sanada shivered in fear and gulped as he tried to deal with his angry lover. "Uh… no, I think we should wait and see what Ryoma does, remember, Ryoma might get upset if we just show up on his doorstep."

"Don't be ridiculous, we need to go see him! I want answers and I really want to punish him for making us go through all this trouble!" Seiichi answered in annoyance, as he clenched his fists tightly over his sweatshirt. He knew that he was letting his anger and mental exhaustion get the best of him, but… "Gen, we need-"

"Shh, there he goes." Sanada cut him off as he saw the door opening from the main entrance of the house, which made the bluenette look over. The smaller male's breath hitched as he his little daughter quickly come outside and run onto the sidewalk. The younger bluenette was wearing light blue jeans and a pink tank top, with pink ribbons in her hair. Honestly, she was almost a carbon copy of himself, which made him feel all the more resentful and annoyed. Should he just accept it and forgive Ryoma? He didn't know and that bothered him.

"Ai, don't go anywhere, wait for me." A familiar male voice yelled out from inside the house.

Aiko pouted as she turned around for a second to look back at the door. "Huwwy up, Dada"

A familiar short man came out of the house with a small bag on his shoulder, wearing dark blue skinny jeans and a red polo with three black horizontal lines in the middle of the top. His hair was hair hadn't changed all that much, it was still black with a green tint in it and boyishly styled as always. Ryoma sighed as he gave her an arrogant smirk. "See, love, I'm out."

"Mada mada, Dada!" Aiko replied as she shook her small head and gave him a smirk of her own, one that was almost completely identical to the older male. Ryoma just shook his head at her actions with a small chuckle leaving his lips and took Aiko's hand in his own and lead her to the garage.

Once they were inside, they walked over to the red BMW M3. Ryoma picked up the excited little girl and put her in the car seat. Then he sat in the driver's seat and drove off, happily listening as the little girl babbled to him.

"Where do you think they're going?" Yukimura asked curiously from their own car as they watched them drive off. He was honestly curious as to where his love and daughter were going, hopefully not to see Ryoma's current _boyfriend_ , though.

Sanada sighed and rubbed his temples as he felt a newly formed headache coming on. "I don't know, but I'm pretty sure we're going to find out, right?"

The bluenette scowled at his black-haired boyfriend and rolled his eyes. The black haired male was of no help at all, it was rather a bit annoying since he was usually very helpful with the right incentive. "We're following them." He replied curtly, completely disregarding Sanada's rhetorical question.

0000

The blue haired male slowed down as he saw Ryoma park his car and start walking towards the park on their right with Aiko in his arms. He drove over to a parking space and parked the car as he kept watch over the shorter male's actions, along with his taller lover. He licked his lips when he saw Ryoma put the little girl into a baby swing. Just the sight of that scene alone made the older bluenette's heart ache. He wanted to be right there, right along with Ryoma swinging their baby girl. He wanted to be a family with them.

Yukimura smiled slightly as he turned towards his partner and let out a small chuckle. "Gen, our little Ryo is quite a mother, don't you think?"

Sanada watched as Ryoma laughed, while Ai waved her arms around in excitement. Truly, the sight was so surreal to him, it was breathtaking. He let out a small smile of his own, before turning to his lover and clearing his throat, with a small blush lingering on his cheeks. "I think that he's good with kids, but he's more like a father, Sei, he's not a girl." Even while saying that, he couldn't help, but think the role suited their youngest love.

"It doesn't matter, he gave birth to her, and therefore he's a mother." Seiichi replied with a huff and turned back to watch the duo in the park with a longing in his eyes.

Sanada sighed and shook his head at his lover's antics. He couldn't win an argument with the sadist, even if he tried. It was a bit disconcerting to him, since he was the seme in their relationship. "You're right, I guess."

"Of course, aren't I always?" Seiichi asked rhetorically as he smirked and crossed his arms over his chest. He really did enjoy messing with his lovers, they were all so easy to manipulate and tease, well, except Fuji, since he was just like him.

Meanwhile, Ryoma took Aiko out of the swing and set her down onto the ground, his eyes shining warmly as he gazed at his most important person. "Well, what do you want to do next?" Ryoma asked curiously, while smiling warmly at the little bluenette.

Ai widened her eyes and smiled brightly at her dad as she fiddled with her small top. "I want to pway twag!"

Ryoma raised his eyebrow at her teasingly before bending down to her level and poking her, making her squeal and laugh. "Alright then, tag, you're it, love! Try to catch me if you can!"

00000

Yukimura checked his watched as he saw Ryoma yawn a little, the sight was utterly adorable. An hour had passed since they arrived in the park, and little Aiko had just fallen asleep. The sight of their younger lover carrying his daughter into the car made Seiichi's heart swell with longing; he could just imagine both himself and Ryoma tucking in their little girl as she went to sleep. He was brought out of his musings as Sanada nudged him to start driving after them.

Once they arrived next to Ryoma's house, the bluenette parked their car in its previous spot as he watched Ryoma park his own in the garage next to a black Ferrari. He contemplated getting out of the car and meeting his lover, but he had to quell his urge, knowing that it would scare the other boy and possibly ruin any chances they would have had with him. Yukimura sighed as he watched the younger black haired boy take Aiko out of the car and towards his home.

Unfortunately or fortunately, the door opened before Ryoma could enter his home to reveal a smiling blond man that made Seiichi hiss under his breath as he recognized him as Echizen's lover. "Hey, how was your afternoon?" Kevin asked curiously as he wrapped his arms around the smaller male to support him.

Ryoma smirked arrogantly as he leaned into the blond. "Mada mada dane."

Kevin shook his head at his lover's antics and kissed Ryoma chastely on the lips, before pulling away and giving Ai a small peck on her blue-haired head. "That good huh?" He chuckled as he closed the door after them.

Seiichi tightened his hands on the wheel as he smiled sweetly towards his partner with a deathly aura surrounding himself. "Well, Gen, it seems that a certain someone will have to pay deeply for taking away both our baby boy and daughter." Oh, Kevin was definitely going to pay big time for messing with them.

Sanada nodded as he scowled angrily. He hated the sight of the blond American taking care of Ryoma and Ai, though, he would be fine with just getting Ryoma and their little girl back, but somehow he didn't think Yukimura and Fuji would agree to that. Somewhere deep down within himself, he really pitied the blond for what he was going to get.

000000

Yukimura exhaled once they finally arrived back home at Atobe's mansion. He was mentally drained from seeing his baby boy and little girl in the arms of another. Truly, everything that they've done to their boy could be written off as a mere figment of their imagination and blame their simple and forgetful minds, but really? What was the use? It wouldn't get their little boy back where he belonged no matter how much he wished the smaller male was here with them.

No, it's true what they done was probably seen as unforgivable in Ryoma's mind, but honestly, what Seiichi would blame first and foremost is their response to the problem. They should have tried harder to find him, they should have gone after him, and most importantly, they should have _seen_ how miserable their little uke was. It was as if there were multiples of never ending numbers of issues they had in their relationship and the solution their little boy provided happened to be the elimination of himself and his property, which was considered unacceptable by all other parties involved.

His final question and conclusion to all of this was, when exactly did their relationship start to decay and whether they had matured enough to fix it and get their baby back? He didn't know the answer to that, but he did know one thing, whether Ryoma liked it or not, he _would_ get him back to the bluenette himself one way or another. That he promised himself no matter what.

He forced a smile onto his face as he turned to his stiff companion and tilted his head. "We should go tell the others what happened." He told with tiredness clearly seeping out with every word he spoke.

Sanada nodded as he got out first and turned to see a red Aston Martin parked outside their driveway that could only belong to their friend. "We should hurry then; Renji is here, along with Akaya, no doubt."

Not wanting to keep their guests waiting, they hurried to the door, ignoring the renovations their purple haired lover had decided to make and went inside to look for their guests.

Both of their guests were sitting in the living room, drinking tea and eating freshly made scones. Of course, that wasn't very surprising, but seeing the frigid bodies of their lovers sitting on the opposite side of the duo made them cautious as they entered the living room.

"What's going on?" Seiichi asked warily in surprise as he went to sit next to a certain purple haired diva.

Atobe looked up him with wary smile of his own and answered carefully, trying to discern how their trip went. "They came to visit us to talk about our little kitten."

"Well, we did see him, though, it wasn't as pleasant a sight as I hoped. His _boyfriend_ was there, as well." Seiichi looked into the diva's eyes as he practically spat the work 'boyfriend' out, his own eyes darkening considerably before turning towards the other sadist in the room. "We really should take care of that little bug as soon as possible, don't you think, Syuu?"

Fuji opened his eyes and smiled back at him with a sadistic smile of his own, unconsciously clenching his fist in the process. "Of course, that boy needs to be eliminated as soon as possible."

Everyone in the room shivered from the sadistic aura that surrounded the two sadists, silently thanking Kami that it wasn't directed at them. It was scary enough for the other trio to live with two murderous, sadistic men, but actually having both of them angry practically signed the death warrant of whoever the anger was directed at. And for once, the trio didn't even pity the poor, foolish man that decided to steal their kitten's heart.

Sanada cleared his throat, deciding to get back to the topic at hand before that anger was redirected at them. "Renji, Akaya, what did you want to tell us?"

Renji looked at his long time friend solemnly and began with a sigh. "Right, well…"

0000000

It was nightfall when Yanagi and Kirihara left. The crescent moon shined brightly in the night sky as the cool air managed to seep through their opened window, making the smaller brunette shiver at the chilled air. Tezuka went over to the opened window and closed it, before turning to his lovers on their bed. Each one of them had their own thoughts about Ryoma; truly he was the one person they could never predict.

Even so, they did the only thing they could, they thought about how to get him back, preferably without using force as that was apparently illegal and considered kidnapping.

Tezuka sighed as he turned towards the calendar with his eyebrows furrowed. It was a long shot, but he actually did think of something. "We should go to Australia for the Australian Open and confront him after he wins. It's probably the only opportunity we'll get." He suggested stoically as he turned back towards the other four.

Atobe nodded as he put his finger under his chin in thought. That might actually work out for them in the long run! "Ore-sama agrees; it's the perfect place to go!"


	4. Life Interrupted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Forgotten by his lovers, Ryoma left to America to start a new life. Now he's a Grand Slam Champion, and going for another. He also has a new boyfriend, Kevin Smith. What will his lovers do to get him back?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My story is also on Fanfiction.net  
> https://www.fanfiction.net/s/8215072/1/Please-Don-t-Forget

_'Talking'_ **-flashback**

_When they finally got to Kevin's apartment, Ryoma got out of the blonds car and went straight for the building. "Don't you ever get tired of living in such a small apartment?" He couldn’t help but ask. The building really was small and from what Kevin described the actual apartment, it was even smaller._

_Kevin scratched his head as he took out the luggage and followed the brat. "Hey, you make it sound like I haven't been living alone for the past couple of years. Which, I have, by the way and you know it." He knew Ryoma was just being Ryoma; after all, the brat lived in a mansion in Japan with his ex-lovers. He clenched his jaw at the thought of those five assholes. Ryoma had told his exactly what happened on their way home. He wanted to rip them apart, but at the moment, he knew his only job was to look after the raven. He honestly looked broken to him, it was no wonder that he fled from his former home._

_"Whatever." Was all that the younger boy said as they went up the stairs._

_When they got up to the fourth floor, the blond fished out his keys and opened the door. "Ta da! Welcome, to my homey abode! It might be small, but it's great!" the blond faced the younger with a grin on his face. He wanted to cheer the boy up and besides, even after what happened, he was happy to have his friend come live with him. He hadn't seen him in a while and he really missed him; even before Ryoma got together with the five morons, he always wished that Ryoma would move here._

_The black haired boy just shook his head and went inside the one bedroom apartment and raised an eyebrow at the older. "So, where exactly am I going to sleep in this oh-so-homey abode?" He asked mockingly, making sure to put emphasis on 'homey abode'._

_The blond let the door close and cheerfully went over to the bedroom door. "Right here, of course! We're finally going to have a sleep over! It will be great, trust me!" He told him excitedly as ideas began to form in his mind. He was definitely going to make him forget about exes, there was no way he was going to let the five win. No way! He was going to fix what they broke inside of Ryoma; he was going to help him. And no matter what, he would always be there for him; he swore that to himself as eyes softened and he whispered the last part to himself. "You won't even have to think about those losers anymore, you'll see."_

_Ryoma rolled his eyes and sighed and replied with heavy sarcasm on his tongue. "Oh, what joy."_

**_"There is no such thing as paranoia. Your worst fears can come true at any moment."_ **

**_\--Hunter S. Thompson_ **

X

_Two weeks later…_

Ryoma smirked when he finally got off the plane. It was silly, he knew it, but he couldn’t help, but find it amusing that his blond lover couldn’t find his luggage. Now normally, he would be upset, just like him; however the missing suitcase was full of Kevin's hair products. He had told him repeatedly that they didn’t need all of that crap, especially in Australia.

"Ryoma! Don’t you understand?! This is serious!" Kevin yelled as he glared at his love. Why was it that Ryoma never considered the fact that he needed those hair products?! His hair was precious to him, unlike Ryoma, whose hair was a wild mess. "I can't believe they lost my luggage!"

He shook his head and just picked up his daughter and Karupin's carrier, before walking forward towards the exit. "When you're done having a fit, bring the luggage and meet us in the cab; if you're late, you'll be left behind." He knew that waiting for the blond would take too long and he was exhausted along with Aiko, whose eyes kept closing. "Mada mada dane." He added as he walked away.

The older boy growled as he watched him walking away, before scowling and grumbling under his breath about ungrateful brats. Nonetheless, he picked up the luggage and followed after Ryoma. Sure, he hated this side of the boy, the rude and mocking side of him. But he did understand the reasons for his attitude. It had been stressful this past two weeks for him; he feared that he would see his ex boyfriends at any moment. However, thankfully, they hadn't showed up and that gave the blond some hope. Maybe, just maybe, they hadn't cared about finding Ryoma and Ai, though that also made him furious. It was contradictory, he knew that, but he couldn’t help, but feel this way. After everything that happened, he still very much despised those bastards, even after all this time. "Fine, I'll just buy more products at the hotel."

XX

When they finally got to the hotel, the blue haired girl had passed out in Ryoma's arms from exhaustion. It was too much for the two year old to handle the flight, which was why, Ryoma regretted taking her with them. Last year, Ryoma went alone to Australia, leaving her alone with Kevin and his then visiting brother and sister-in-law. This time, however, that wasn’t a choice. If his ex lovers were to visit them when he was away and something happened, he would never forgive himself. He tightened his hold on his daughter and went to the check in counter with his boyfriend trailing behind them.

Looking at the lady at the front desk, he spoke coldly, startling her. "I want to check in; I reserved a two bedroom suite under Ryoma Echizen."

The girl typed up the name in her computer, every once in a while glancing at Ryoma, then Aiko, and then finally Kevin. Her eyes kept trailing on the little girl in his arms. It was pissing Ryoma off to no end. What the hell?! Hadn't this bitch ever seen two gay men with a child before?! Before he could lose his temper, the girl faced them fully and smiled. "All right, can I see your passports?"

Kevin took it as a sign to step in before his already stressed out love say anything he would later regret. He knew the boy had a temper, even if he tried to hide it. It was cute, but he knew the lady at the counter would not appreciate it. "Here you are, he's Ryoma Echizen, I'm Kevin Smith, and the sleeping girl is Aiko Echizen." He handed her the passports with a smile on his face.

Looking him over, she took the passports, before nodding and getting up to get the keys. The lady sure knew how to act professionally, which he was grateful for. If it wasn’t for that fact, he feared Ryoma might just bite her head off. "Here are your key cards; your room number is 809." She smiled widely, before leaning in towards Kevin and winking. "I hope you enjoy your stay and if you need anything, anything at all, my number is on the envelope." Or maybe he got it all wrong. She was very unprofessional.

Before Ryoma could bite back at her and tell her where to shove it, he led him by the shoulders to the elevators. "Ryoma, behave." He whispered in his ear, before kissing the back of his head. He could feel how upset the boy was and it was making him upset, as well. But he knew that if at any time Ryoma lost his temper, everything they worked for might go to hell. His reputation would be ruined and his career along with it.

XXX

When they got to their room, Ryoma went inside the smaller bedroom and put the little girl in the crib to sleep. He was exhausted as well, and that bitch in the lobby made everything even worse. He couldn’t believe the bitch had the nerve to do that! What?! Wasn’t it obvious after his announcement two weeks ago that Kevin was his boyfriend?! Or that they were GAY?! "Bitch." He whispered under his breath as he walked to their bedroom.

The blond male looked over at his boyfriend and raised his eyebrow. "Are you still angry about that woman?" When he got a glare in return, he laughed at him, before walking over to the smaller male and grabbed him into his arms. "You know, I kind of like this jealous side of you, it's sexy." It was true; Ryoma had never displayed this jealous side of him before. It was always him that kept getting jealous.

The black haired boy kept glaring at the other in annoyance. He was being serious, why couldn’t he understand that?!  He didn’t like anyone hitting on his love, they had been together for two years now and even before then they had been good friends. He was the one who helped him recover and Ryoma loved him for that. He loved him for loving him, because no one, _especially_ not his ex lovers ever loved and respected him like the blond did. Sure, he never noticed Kevin this way, before they got together, but now… "I don’t like it."

The taller of the two kissed his forehead, before claiming his mouth. "Silly Ryoma…" He said in between kisses, gripping the younger boy around his waist and leading him to the bed. When they hit the bed, Ryoma's legs collapsed and he fell on the bed with a soft "Oomph." Looking above him with his face heated up, he licked his lips when the other took off his shirt. "You're the only one for me, my love." He growled out hungrily, before retaking his lips and crawling on top of him.

XXXX

Ryoma opened his eyes slowly after falling asleep from their love making and sighed as he looked at the clock. It was only four o'clock in the afternoon; he still had time to get up and go play some tennis. He needed this vacation, he really did. Sure, he had to go to work later for the Australian Open, but that wouldn’t start until a couple days later. He had plenty of time to relax and play tennis.

He swung his legs over the bed, before looking at his sleeping lover and smiled softly. He should let the man sleep; after all, he was just as tired as him, maybe even more. He knew that he was just as worried about his exes as he was and it brought out all their insecurities. Which was why he was glad they were away from L.A. he got up and put on his boxers, before walking over to his suitcase and getting out his tennis clothes.

He was determined not to even think about the bastards while he was here, it would be a stress free vacation. They were here for a month's time; it should be plenty of time for the five males to forget about him again and move on. The Australian Open came just in time; it was a godsend, really. He was sure that they would have come for him demanding answers after Kirihara found him and his daughter, but to his surprise, it didn’t happen. Nothing. It was like they hadn't even care, he was grateful for that.

Ignoring the small sting of being forgotten by the men he used to love, he left the bedroom and went to check on his little angel. She really was like a little angel when she slept. He smiled as he watched her breathing steadily. He walked over to the crib and bent over to kiss her little forehead. She was his greatest achievement and his greatest treasure. He stroked her for a minute, before walking back out and shutting the door quietly. It wouldn’t do to wake the sleepy toddler up.

He went to the door, put on his sneakers, and left the room, key card in his pocket. He hoped he wouldn’t have to deal with the bitch who flirted with his man. Really, the audacity she had to even give him her number. Scowling at the thought, he went straight to the elevator and hit the lobby button. It was a long way down and he wished the elevator would hurry up, he really wanted to burn some stress on the tennis court.

When he finally got to the lobby, he walked out of the elevator and grinned when he didn’t see the woman at the counter, before looking for the exit towards the courts. When his eyes landed on the sign that said outside, he began to walk towards there. Finally, he would get to play!

His thoughts were interrupted however as his eyes widened. His blood ran cold at the sight before him.

NO.

There was just no way.

Was he hallucinating?! He had to be! There was just no way!

He swore he could hear his heart beating faster as his greatest fear standing there, laughing together.

And he swore he felt his heart stop beating when those arrogant violet eyes met his.


	5. First Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Forgotten by his lovers, Ryoma left to America to start a new life. Now he's a Grand Slam Champion, and going for another. He also has a new boyfriend, Kevin Smith. What will his lovers do to get him back?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My story is also on Fanfiction.net  
> https://www.fanfiction.net/s/8215072/1/Please-Don-t-Forget

_'Talking'_ **-flashback**

_Two months had_ passed _since Ryoma moved in with Kevin. Honestly, though? He wasn't doing so well; at least Kevin didn't think so. The boy didn’t go out much, only when he had to and for tournaments, but that’s it. It was depressing, actually; watching him moping around the apartment was making the blond annoyed to be frank._

_When he looked at the younger boy's stomach though, he could see a small bulge starting to form. He definitely needed to get him out of the house, for all three of their sakes. It was driving him crazy how the only thing the black haired boy did was stay home all day. He wanted to help him move on; he wanted him to get better. This definitely wasn’t how he pictured all of this._

_"Ryoma, let's go out tonight." He told him as he slid onto the couch next to the younger. When he didn’t get as much as a look back, he nudged the boy and leaned in. "Please? We're in Los Angeles, there's so much stuff to do here! We could go to the beach or a night club, as long as you don’t drink, of course." He looked at him pleadingly, hoping that the raven haired boy would agree._

_And to his greatest, but not unwelcome surprise, Ryoma sighed and turned to him with a scowl on his cute face. "Fine, but we'll only be out for two hours at most, got it?" He asked with an annoyed expression on his face. Honestly, that boy kept asking and begging him to go out every day. It was getting so annoying that Ryoma just couldn’t say no anymore. He just wanted to get this over with._

_When the blond agreed, Ryoma got up and went to change from his loungewear into some jeans and a t-shirt. "I'm not going to the beach, you can forget about that." He used to go to the beach all the time when he lived here when he was younger, it was annoying though. The beach didn’t really have anything that he wanted and truthfully, he's never been to nightclub before and now that he's single again…_

_"The club it is then!" Kevin got up and went to change quickly. When he came out, he leaned on the doorway and smirked. "So, how do I look?" He was wearing black skinny jeans with a dark green v-neck t-shirt and honestly, he kind of looked sexy to him. If Ryoma wasn’t used to being around sexy men, he might have actually blushed. Thankfully, though he knew how to control himself._

_"Like we need to get going before I change my mind." Ryoma replied nonchalantly and went on ahead to grab the keys. "Hurry up!" He wasn’t in the mood for the blonds antics. Besides, it was his idea that they go. He went out the door and waited outside in the hallways for the blond to come outside already._

_"Yeah, yeah, I'm coming. You're such a spoil sport." He grumbled under his breath, before taking the keys from the smaller boy and going on ahead to start his car._

**_"Falling in love, romance, matters of the heart - when you fall in love, on some biochemical level you know there is a chance it won't work out. It's ingrained in us that if you take such an enormous risk on someone with your heart that it might not pay off. I gamble all my chips and I might actually lose everything."_ **

**_\--Rachael Taylor_ **

X

His world darkened as he continued to stare at those violet eyes and he swore he saw a light of hope in them. But for all he knew, it could be a trick of the eye, something he made up. But as quickly as it came, it left, leaving only arrogance and determination behind. It was overwhelming; he had this need to just get away. Run. But his feet wouldn’t move and he just continued to watch as four more eyes settled on him. This was surreal; a nightmare come true. And in the midst of it all, an image of the man who was his love appeared in his head.

_"Echizen, I can't help it, I think that your tennis style is simply… divine. Please go on a date with me?"_

_"Mada mada dane."_

His jaw clenched as unwanted memories began to flow into his head. This couldn’t be happening! Why the hell was he remembering this now of all times?! No… he couldn’t do this right now. He had to run, to get away from this place… away from them.

Finally getting his legs to move, he ran back to the elevator, hurriedly the elevator button and getting on when it finally opened. He made sure that he was the only one inside; ignoring the calls of his name being yelled. He leaned against the wall and closed his eyes; all of his worries were coming full force. This had to be some sick and cruel joke. He didn’t want this dammit!

When the elevator finally dinged to the eighth floor, he practically ran to his room, wrenching the door open and locking it after he got inside. He wasn’t safe anywhere anymore, not here, not with them around. It just wasn’t fair!

Ryoma's body slid down the door as he covered his face with his hands, feeling tears sliding down his cheeks as memories began to flood his mind.

_Seven years ago…_

_Fourteen year old Ryoma Echizen looked out the window as his boring teacher gave a boring lecture. Again. Honestly? Couldn’t they just get on with it already; he could hear the teacher droning on about something or other. Not that he cared; he already knew all this stuff, this class was just another easy A._

_He couldn’t wait for school to be over. He wanted to get to the tennis court as soon as possible, he was itching to play. This was his last year in middle school, he would be going to Tojo Minami High School, it had one of the best tennis clubs in the country. Not to mention the fact that some of his old teammates went there too._

_When the bell finally rang, he got up and practically ran to his next class. It wasn’t like he was looking forward to it, quite the opposite. Horio was in his next class and he got even more annoying than before, if that was even possible. At the very least though, he'd be out of this crappy class._

_When he got to his next class, he sat down next to a window seat in the back again, those seats were always better, especially when it came to annoying classmates. He watched as some of classmates began to file in, hoping that none of them would notice him. It didn’t seem to be his day though._

_"Oi! Captain! When are we going to play against Shitenhoji again?" Katsuo asked him as he came over to him, an excited look on his face._

_Ryoma glanced at him and shrugged. He didn’t know exactly when, especially since their captain, Toyama Kintaro was unpredictable as always. "Don't know, just ask Kachiro to schedule a match for us." He replied nonchalantly, before looking out the window again. It was always like this, his teammates were just too excited sometimes. He kind of wished he was a first year again, that was the most fun he had in the three years he attended Seigaku._

_When Momoshiro and Kaidoh, last year's captain and co-captain, left to go to high school, they chose him to be captain and Kachiro to be co-captain. He protested at first, but after getting an angry look from Kaidoh, he finally agreed. It was annoying, but he had a feeling that he didn’t even have a choice. He was still the best player in Seigaku, even after all this time. Sure, Kachiro, Katsuo, and even Horio got better, but still, he was number one._

_Well, he thought with a smirk on his face as Ryuzaki came inside with a blush on her face and Kachiro's arm around her waist, at least she and her friend Tomoka finally left him alone, once they got boyfriends of their own. He was glad they finally gave up; there was no way that he would have ever been with them. He was way too busy with tennis and besides that, he didn’t really like anyone that way._

_Before he could continue to revel in his thoughts, finally the annoying devil he was thinking about showed up with his arm around Tomoka. They fit perfectly with each other, he thought in amusement. "Oi! Echizen, why can't you tell me which high school you're going to?! I thought we were friends." Ryoma sighed and shook his head. This is exactly why he had no intention of telling him; the other boy would follow him and that just wouldn’t do._

_"Mada mada dane." He replied and quirked his eyebrow with a smirk when the teacher came in too after them. "And it's captain to you. Now, sit down before you get another detention." That boy had gotten so many detentions this past year that if he got any more this month, he'd have to be kicked off the regulars, at least that’s what Coach Ryuzaki told him._

_Grumbling, Horio went and sat down next to him, letting his girlfriend sit in the seat in front of him. He knew he'd be having an argument with the guy later, but the black haired boy didn’t really care. At least he got rid of him for now._

_XX_

_"Ugh, finally!" Ryoma grumbled to himself as he stepped onto the tennis court. The day seemed to be going by especially slowly today. How annoying!_

_He looked around the court and nodded when he saw that most of the team had already arrived, though there were some stragglers. He really just wanted to play a match, making him hope that the rest of the team would just hurry up already! Maybe he'd just have to assign laps to those who were coming in late. Especially Horio, who wasn’t even in the clubhouse! What a bother._

_The raven haired boy sighed and turned to Kachiro and Katsuo with an annoyed look on his face. "Have either of you seen Horio anywhere?"_

_Both of them shrugged as they looked at each other, though Kachiro answered. "He was in all of his classes, so I don’t know why he isn't here." Ryoma already knew that, so it wasn’t news to him. He just wanted to find out where he is_ now _. Although, knowing him, he's probably either in detention or making out with Tomoka. A feeling of nausea went through him as he thought about the latter. Disgusting. "He didn’t get any detentions today either." The other boy continued thoughtfully._

_Well, that ruled out detention. "Maybe he's skipping practice today?" Katsuo supplied as he scratched his head. The short captain scowled, before looking at the rest of the team. If he really was skipping, Ryoma was definitely going to assign him more laps, a lot more laps._

_"Next time you see him, tell him that for skipping, he'll be doing five hundred laps." Nope, he wasn’t going too far. With his track record, he'd say he was going easy on that guy. If it was Tezuka or Kaidoh in his place, they'd probably assign him even more laps. When the two were about to protest, he finally heard Horio's annoying voice._

_"Oi! Echizen! There's someone here to see you!" Horio yelled as he ran over to him, panting when he finally reached him. "You won't believe who's here!" He told him in excitement, making Ryoma raise his eyebrow in curiosity. Who was it now? Wait; don’t tell him, could it be possibly Kintaro again? That boy seemed to be showing up unexpectedly ever since they met._

_He focused on Horio and put his arms on his chest. "Is that where you were?" If it was Kintaro, he'd deal with that boy in a bit, he was itching for a tennis match and it seemed probable that he would get one, especially if it was the redhead. "In any case, you get twenty laps for being late. You know I don’t tolerate excuses, especially since you could have been here earlier to tell me. You're twenty minutes late, Horio." There, that should do it._

_The taller boy groaned at being assigned laps with a pout on his face. Maybe he really shouldn’t have made out with his girlfriend before coming here? But then again, if he didn’t, then he wouldn’t have being able to meet their special guest. And when he said special guest, he meant it. This was the first time he'd seen the man show up here in Seigaku, it was weird. Especially, since he was demanding to see his captain._

_"Alright, so whose here to see me? If it's Toyama, he can wait for a couple minutes." He told him, before turning to Kachiro with a sigh. "Alright, not including Horio, I want you to pair up the regulars to do practice matches. The rest need to work on their swings." He looked at the clipboard, before nodding and handing it over to his vice captain. "When, or I should say if, Horio finishes his laps in time, he should be assigned a partner to do a practice match as well."_

_When the other boy nodded, he turned to walk out of the court and find the person who was looking for him, who was most likely Kintaro. That boy never quit. However, before he could go any further, he heard a voice he hasn’t heard in quite a while. "Hello, Echizen, it's been a long time; I've been looking for you."_

_XXX_

_Ryoma's eyes widened as he stared at the former captain of Rikkai. "W-why, Yukimura-senpai?" He was stunned! What did the former captain of Rikkai want with_ him _?! It didn’t make sense! Sure, they fought against each other and were civil during the U-17 camp. But still! What exactly did he want from him?! One idea came to mind, but he didn’t exactly know if he was correct. "If you're trying to get me to attend the same high school as you next year, it's not going to happen. It's already been decided that I'm going to Tojo."_

_The blue haired captain laughed a bit, before shaking his head. "While it is a pity that I can't recruit you to attend Kanagaki, that’s not what I came here to see you for." He smiled at him warmly and stepped closer to him. "I'm here to ask you something else actually, something that has been on my mind since our game at the nationals." Huh, well that was interesting._

_"Alright, then. Out with it!" He wasn’t really in the mood for games right now. He thought that it would be Kintaro for sure and that he'd get to play against him. But now… he didn’t know what to think. What could the former captain of Rikkai possibly want from?! A rematch? If that was the case, then he'd certainly oblige._

_Those violet eyes looked right into his and he lifted his hand to brush Ryoma's hair back. "Echizen, I can't help. I think your tennis is simply… divine. Will you go on a date with me?" He asked him gently, hoping that he wouldn’t scare the boy away. He had this crush on him for a long time, and now that Echizen was finally old enough, he wanted to be with him instead of always watching him in the distance when he would play his tennis tournaments._

_Ryoma's eyes widened in surprise at that. Never would have guessed that the elder boy felt like this for him. It was… shocking! Sure, he knew that Kikumaru and Oishi got together when they still attended Seigaku, but never in a million years did he think something like that would happen to him! Especially, since he didn’t even like anyone. Well, he guessed the bluenette is definitely going to be disappointed. "Mada mada dane."_

_He turned to walk away from his once enemy and back onto the court. This day was truly one of the worst days he's had since the start of the year. "Wait, Echizen!" The older boy walked after him and put his hand on his shoulder. "How about a proposition?" He asked him sweetly. He knew that he would probably be turned down at first, but he also knew that there was no way that the raven haired boy would turn down a game between them._

_He looked back at him with surprise and tilted his head. "What kind of proposition?" He was starting to grow weary of the man; after all, not even Ryuzaki had ever been this persistent when he turned her down. All she did was run away crying; even Tomoka hesitated in asking him out after he told her best friend he had no interest in dating._

_"Play a tennis game with me." His smile widened as he saw that the boy was itching for a tennis match. "If you win, I won't bother you again." He could see that Echizen was definitely starting to consider his offer. It was too good to be true, and it really was. "However, if I win, you go on that date with me." He knew that Ryoma would hesitate, but he also knew that he always took on his challengers. That was exactly why he was confident. Sure, he could lose; but that was highly unlikely since he developed his skills quite a bit. And he had everything to win and he would win. There was no question of it._

_The smaller boy bit his lip, before looking back at the courts and knitted his eyebrows together. It was true, he wished to play someone strong, someone who he wasn’t sure he could win against. And Yukimura was definitely that person. He was probably the strongest player in Japan; winning against him would be a dream come true. Though he had won against him before, another win against the Child of God, would be perfect! Looking back at the other captain, he smirked. "Fine, let's play, Mr. God, sir."_

_XXXX_

_He couldn’t believe it. He really couldn’t. His eyes widened in realization as the umber announced him the loser. How was this even possible, he was sure that he'd beat the blue haired man! But instead, he lost. He fell for Yukimura's tricks again. But this time, even Teni Muh_ _ō_ _no Kiwami didn’t help him. While he was still playing middle school tennis with the other middle schoolers, who weren't as talented as those who previously played, Kintaro and himself not counting, of course; Yukimura on the other hand, had plenty of time to hone his skills and get better, what with Tezuka, Fuji, Sanada, Shiraishi, and the others around to play._

_"Echizen," The other boy's voice broke him out of his thoughts as he gazed at the other with dread in his eyes. "I believe you owe me a date now." He could even hear the smirk in his voice; the bastard was probably enjoying his defeat. "How about we go together to the Cherry Blossom Festival that's being held in here in Tokyo?" He could see the hope shining in those violet eyes and honestly, he lost there was no way he could extinguish the hope there anymore._

_"Fine," Ryoma sighed as he came closer to the older boy and put his hands in his pockets. Well, there was no way to get out of this one that was for sure. "You can pick me up from my home or we can meet each other there; whatever you want." He didn’t mind it either way, though he could practically hear his dad making jokes about himself and Yukimura. God, this was going to be embarrassing as hell to tell his parents._

_"I think I'll just pick you up from your home actually." Yukimura's smile widened and his eyes softened. "There's no need to give me your address, Fuji already gave it to me, actually." He didn’t know if he would catch Ryoma at Seigaku or not, so just in case he asked his friend for his home address. Looks like he needed it anyways for their date. "I'm really looking forward to tomorrow. I'll see you then… Ryoma." He added his name at the end with a small giggle._

_The raven haired boy blushed, before looking outside of the court to see some of his teammates gawking at him. Especially the other regulars, namely Horio and Katsuo. "What are you all doing there, don’t you have practice?!" The nerve of them to actually spy on them! "Forty laps, all of you!" He snapped as he watched them all groan and start running their laps._

_XXXXX_

_Ryoma sighed as he looked in the mirror with Nanako standing behind him with a smile on her face. "Oh, Ryoma, don’t you look great?" She asked happily at her handy work. He wore a midnight blue yukata with fireflies on it. It was beautiful in Nanako's opinion. Sure, Ryoma had protested when she picked out the fabric, but she knew what would look best on him. Especially for his little date! She giggled at the thought._

_The younger boy turned to her with a scowl on his face. "What's so funny?!" It wasn’t fair! Why did Nanako have to choose this yukata?! It made him look like a girl, dammit! If it was up to him, he would just choose a red or black plain yukata. But no, ever since his family had found out he had a date; they tried to choose what he should wear. It was so embarrassing! Especially, with his dad joking about who the special girl could actually be. If only they knew it was actually with a_ guy _!_

_"Oh, nothing! I'm just wondering who the lucky girl is?" It was true, she was curious! He never had dates, even when she thought maybe he'd go out with that Ryuzaki girl, he never did. And he never actually expressed any interest in girls. It was always just tennis, school, and Karupin. It was surprising to say the least. But maybe it had something to do with Ryoga coming home to live with them soon?_

_He stared at her for a moment before going to his door to go downstairs, Yukimura would be here soon and he really didn’t want to discuss this with her. Right before he left, he looked back at her over his shoulder and tilted his head. "It's with a guy." He informed her before going down stairs, not even caring about what shocking look she had on her face. His family was about to find out anyways, so what did it matter if he told her earlier?_

_XXXXXX_

_He was playing with Karupin when the door ringed, he looked up and saw his dad wink at him as he went to open the door for which he was sure was Yukimura. "I wonder what kind of girl she is." He laughed to himself, before opening the door._

_Ryoma stiffened as he prepared himself for what would happen next. "Eh?! Who are you?!" He could practically hear how dumbfounded his dad was. It wasn’t everyday a long haired pretty boy showed up for a date with his son. He really wished his dad wouldn’t make a scene; he was already embarrassing as it was. "You're a guy!"_

_He could hear the smile in Yukimura's voice when he talked. "Hello, Mr. Echizen." He greeted him sweetly. The dark haired boy let his cat go and trailed his gaze over to the door where the two males were greeting each other. "My name is Seiichi Yukimura; I believe you saw me during my match with Ryoma during nationals." He blushed when he saw what Yukimura was wearing. He was wearing a light blue yukata with stripes on it. He also wasn’t wearing his headband like he usually does, so that was quite a change for him. He looked quite handsome actually. "I'm here as his date."_

_The younger boy saw his dad gaping at the blue haired male and decided it was time to step in, lest his dad make an even bigger fool of himself. Now that would just be the icing on his cake. "Yukimura-senpai, I'm ready to go." He stood up and went past his dad, not even paying attention to any of his antics. He just wanted to get this over and done with, and then finally go home._

_"Alright, then shall we go?" The former captain of Rikkai asked him as he smiled down at the boy and put his arm around his waist. "Goodbye, Mr. Echizen, it was very nice to meet you." He called to him, before they left. He found Ryoma's red face to be adorable, of course he knew exactly why he was so red, and that was exactly his plan. Ryoma would become his by the end of this night._

_XXXXXXX_

_Ryoma blushed as he glanced at his date, it was awkward and loathe he admit it, but the bluenette was attractive. God, he wished said bluenette would never find out his attraction. He quickly looked away and scowled as he tried to think of something else to think about. There was no way in hell he was going to let Yukimura figure out his growing attraction._

_"Ryoma, how about we go play one of those games? It looks fun!" Seiichi smiled knowingly as he pointed towards a mini basketball game with prizes. He had seen the younger male's glances from time to time, as well as the blushing. It was adorable! And honestly? He was thankful for it, he didn’t really know what he would have done if Ryoma had rejected him._

_The black haired boy glanced over at the mini basketball shooting game and pouted. "But… I don't know how to play it." He mumbled to himself. The only game he had actually played was against the third years in his first year and even then he used a broom. Ugh! Why did it have to be this game that the older boy had to choose?!_

_Yukimura's smile widened as he chuckled. He heard his cute mumbling and the darkening blush was just too much for him to handle. He was just too cute. He slipped his hand into the younger boys and pulled him along to the machine. He would definitely win his little love a prize! "Don't worry; I'll win a prize for you!"_

_He blanched when Yukimura grabbed his hand, but before he could say anything, the older boy pulled him along. Oh, this was just great. He was being treated like he was some kind of maiden in distress! Damn it all! He knew going on this date was a bad idea, a really bad one. But… he couldn’t do anything about it, so what the hell. Looks like he'll just have to fulfill his role as a damsel for tonight, but there was no way in hell he would ever do this again!_

_XXXXXXXX_

_Ryoma looked down at the guitar in his arms and smiled a little. The older male had won him the guitar; he couldn’t help, but smile at that. He thought the bluenette would just win him a stuffed animal or something as if he was a girl. But he didn’t, when it was time to choose the prize; he chose the guitar for him. It made him feel warm inside. It was strange, but not unwelcome._

_Yukimura smiled as he saw the younger boy smile at the guitar and leaned into him. "So, I take it you like your prize?" He asked him happily. He was glad that Ryoma was warming up to him. He had been worried that the younger male wouldn’t be happy on their date and the night would end in disaster. He was glad that he was wrong and that everything was going great._

_The raven haired male looked up and flashed him a big smile. "I am thank you." His happiness and gratefulness was showing on his face and Seiichi couldn’t help, but fall in love even more with the younger boy. It was a beautiful sight, just like that time when he won the National Tournament way back then. He had no doubt that he was really in love with Ryoma Echizen, the younger boy was just incredible. "Do you want to go eat something now?" He asked him with a giggle, when Ryoma's stomach interrupted them with a loud roar._

_The younger boy blushed in embarrassment and nodded. He didn’t even know that he was hungry, how did he miss that? The older boy must have been laughing his head off inside himself by now. God, this was so embarrassing! This was even worse than when Horio tripped into him last year and he knocked off the drinks right into Kaidoh's face. If looks could kill, he'd be dead right now. That was one of the scariest moments ever!_

_"I see a Yakiniku stand over there, do you want to eat that?" The other boy interrupted his thoughts, making him look in the direction that the blue haired male was looking and nodded. "Yeah, that's fine, Senpai." After he said that, he started going in that direction, not paying attention if the other boy was walking behind him or not, at this point he didn’t really care either way, though he scowled when he heard a giggle coming behind him from the other boy._

_XXXXXXXXX_

_When the duo were finally returning back home, Yukimura insisted on walking him home, even though he told him that he can walk home by himself. Maybe he wanted to make sure that the date was successful? As much as he hated to admit it to himself, the date didn’t go badly…it went very well actually, if not a bit awkward when they ran into Tezuka and Fuji who were also on a date together._

_So, he here they were now, standing in front of his home with Ryoma blushing beet red as he stared at the blue haired male in front of him, not knowing what to do. He really felt like Ryuzaki right now when they were first years. Jeez. What was he supposed to do? Say goodbye and never see each other again? He couldn’t help, but feel disappointed at that thought; he didn’t want to admit it, but he liked spending time with Yukimura, today was… nice._

_Lucky for him, Seiichi smiled and leaned in. "Today went really well, don’t you think, Ryoma?" He asked him sweetly as his hot breath brushed the younger boys face, making him blush even harder. "We should definitely go on another date again, right?" It was hard for Ryoma to answer as he licked his lips and looked at the older boy's lips, before looking back at his eyes. He definitely wanted another date and he knew that he should stop blushing like a school girl and answer._

_When he finally opened his mouth to answer though, the older boy closed the distance between them and kissed Ryoma chastely on the lips, pulling away after a few moments. The raven haired boy stared dazedly at him, before reaching his hand to touch his lips. He couldn’t believe it, he actually just had his first kiss and to Seiichi Yukimura, the Child of God, of all people. It was… incredible. He couldn’t do anything, except lick his lips and nod in confirmation as he tried to slow his heartbeat down._

_"I'll see you later then." He smiled down at him knowingly as he reached towards his face and tucked one of his hair strands behind his ear and leaned over to steal another kiss, before leaning back and smiling brightly. "Goodnight, Ryoma." He turned to walk away to the train station._

_"'Night." The younger boy whispered as he watched him leave, a blush was still on his face as red as ever. When the older boy disappeared, he turned towards his home and went inside, clutching his new guitar towards his body. He scowled when he saw the wide eyes of his cousin and dad. "Mada mada dane."_

_XXXXXXXXXX_

_3 months later…_

_Ryoma sighed as he leaned against the tennis court fence, watching as his team practiced. It was boring as hell, if you asked him. None of them had played very well in his opinion. The only opponent he had this year who was up to par with him was Kintaro and they had to wait until nationals for them to play. He grimaced at that and sighed again. Nationals wouldn’t be happening until next month. They had already passed through the Kanto Tournament and gotten first place, not surprisingly Rikkaidai got second, even without the Three Monsters of Rikkai and the Ace of Rikkai. That was quite a feat, but then again, there wasn’t anyone who was as good as the former third years. That really bummed him out._

_"Oi! Echizen, your boyfriend is here to see you!" Horio's annoying voice rang through his thoughts, making Ryoma scowl in annoyance. Said voice came closer to him, along with a chuckle, making him look over and sigh as looked at his smiling boyfriend. "U-uhh, I mean the former captain of Rikkaidai, Yukimura-senpai is here." He stuttered nervously looking at the sadist in apology._

_He shook his head and ticked his tongue at the redhead's antics. "Fine, just go practice with the others already." The redhead was really pissing him off lately, especially with how disrespectful he was to both himself and his boyfriend; ever since he found out about them, he started being even ruder than before. What a nuisance. "And it's Captain Echizen!" He yelled the last part as the boy ran off to practice._

_Seiichi chuckled as he leaned in closer to Ryoma and hugged him from the back, putting his face on the smaller boys shoulder as he snuggled in. "That boy kind of reminds me of you when you were in your first year, though you're much cuter than he'll ever be." He kissed the raven haired boys cheek smiled. Ryoma was much cuter than most people in his opinion._

_He turned his head and glared at the other male."I was never that rude! He doesn’t even call me captain!" At the very least he had called everyone by their titles; the redheaded idiot on the other hand was just annoying. He sighed and leaned into the older male, smiling as he felt the warmth of his boyfriend on his back. "Things aren't the same like they used to be."_

_"They will be similar to how things were next year when you go to high school." The bluenette answered as he looked at his gently, trying to soothe his little love. "Just enjoy being captain for the rest of the year. You still have Toyama as an opponent, right?" He knew his little one was having a difficult time not playing tennis with strong opponents, but he still had Toyama to play with in the meantime. He didn’t think the little guy could have survived if he didn’t have the redheaded captain to at least play against. "I guess that's the consequence of being too good, too early." It was a pity._

_"Mada mada dane." Ryoma turned his body to face his boyfriend and looped his hands around his neck. "I have Kintaro and I have you, of course. Right?" He asked him as he raised his eyebrow looking at him expectedly. Sure, the other captain had won most of their matches, but it was still fun to play with him, and sometimes he'd even invite Sanada to play with them, making it all the more fun._

_"Of course!" Yukimura chuckled as he hugged his boy back tightly, looking warmly into his eyes._

_XXXXXXXXXXX_

_Two months later…_

_Ryoma looked over at his mom as she prepared the meal for them, she was exceptionally happy today. His parents had been nagging him to meet his boyfriend, eventually so did Nanako and when Ryoga came to live with them, he started pestering him about Yukimura too after his dad told him about the bluenette. And much to Ryoma's displeasure, they finally got their wish. Yukimura was coming over to have dinner with them. This was going to be a nightmare, he just knew it._

_"Oi! Chibisuke, why are you so worried?" The older Echizen asked his baby brother as he leaned over him with a smile on his face. "I'm sure dinner's going to be fine, you have nothing to worry about." When Ryoga heard his little bro had a boyfriend, he really couldn’t believe it! Sure, the boy was adorable in every way and he knew that a number of people would be attracted to the boy, boys more so than even girls, but he didn’t think the little guy would actually give anyone a chance. Plus there was the fact that this boyfriend of his was older and he knew what guys at that age were like. Anger started to rise inside as he thought about all the inappropriate things the guy wanted to do with Ryoma._

_"Mada mada dane." He glanced at the older boy, before turning around and walking towards the stairs. Sure, he was nervous, but he sure wasn’t going to show the older boy that. It wouldn’t do, especially since he was vary of him. He couldn’t really tell how he felt about him having a boyfriend. Sometimes he would joke about it, and then other times he would ask him these weird questions about what he did with Seiichi. Every time that happened, he just turned around and walked away. But tonight, he wasn’t so sure about what his older brother would do. God, he hoped everything would go alright. Ryoga and his dad were the ones they had to worry about, Nanako and his mom were excited and happy for him. He face-palmed himself on the way to his room, when he saw his dad looking seriously at him while he was holding sake. He didn’t even want to know what the old man was thinking. Why did his family have to be so weird?!_

_XXXXXXXXXXXX_

_Ryoma fidgeted in his seat as everyone was eating dinner. He wasn’t really hungry though, not in the least. In fact, he felt more like he was going to vomit. It wasn’t the food, no the food tasted great; his mother made Japanese, his favorite. It was the fact that his father was eying his boyfriend, while his brother was glaring at the bluenette. His family really sucked._

_Seiichi leaned over to his and whispered sweetly as his left arm massaged his right thigh in comfort. "Stop worrying, you need to eat." He knew his little love was nervous, hell the nerves were practically screaming at him. But he could take care of himself, both the elder Echizen males were suspicious of him and he could understand that, but there was no way in hell he would ever give up his Ryoma._

_The youngest Echizen scowled at the other boy and huffed as he looked down. "I'm not hungry." He whispered back and looked over Nanako hoping that his cousin would help him out. He knew she knew what was going on, it wasn’t a secret how protective his dad and brother seemed to get when it came to him. Still though, she was often than not on his side, preferring to tell the other males to give him space. This time, however, she didn’t do that. That was really annoying him._

_He huffed and stabbed him one of his chopsticks on his bowl as he turned to look at his mom pleadingly, hoping that she would help him out. She was his last chance! He didn’t want Yukimura to get spooked by his family and breaking up with him or even his family telling him that he couldn’t see the boy anymore. That would be horrible! Taking pity on her little boy, the Echizen matriarch cleared her throat and smiled as she turned towards her husband. "Nanjiro, darling, Yukimura is quite a nice young man, don’t you think?" She asked him sweetly, daring him to object._

_His dad looked at his wife and gulped as he glanced at the bluenette, before sagging his shoulders. "I-I guess." It was no use, he couldn’t argue with the woman, she was as feisty as Ryoma when she wanted to be and angry as his son as well. If he didn’t agree with her, he knew he'd be sleeping in the temple for at least two weeks. He wished for once his dearest wife would understand his concerns about Ryoma being with his boyfriend. Alas, he knew that he couldn’t voice his objections, at least not yet._

_Rinko turned to look at said young man and flashed him an even brighter smile. "So, Yukimura, where did you say you go to high school?" She found her son's boyfriend to be absolutely perfect! She was so happy that the raven haired boy found a good guy! Now, if only her husband and adoptive son could stop being so paranoid!_

_Seiichi looked at her and smiled back politely, his eyes as warm as ever. "Please, call me Seiichi." He liked Ryoma's mom, she quite nice and unlike the other two Echizen's, she didn’t seem to want to break them up. He was glad that his love had a good mom. "I go to Kanagaki Academy in the Kanagawa Prefecture, it's actually close to Rikkaidai, that’s one of the reasons I chose that school, as well as many others have from my school."_

_"Kanagawa, huh?" Ryoga asked as he narrowed his eyes. "That’s quite a ride from there to here just to see Chibisuke, isn't it?" He heard that the guy came to see him quite often that made it suspicious enough. But from Kanagawa?! That was an hour away from here! Ignoring the glare coming from both his adoptive mom and Ryoma, he continued as he leaned in. "And didn’t you say earlier that you were the captain of your tennis team?!"_

_The bluenette simply cocked his head to the side and put his arm around Ryoma's waist as he leaned and kissed the top of the boys head. "What can I say? I'm in love with Ryoma, and I simply just can't stay away from him." It was true; he had fallen even more in love with him than before they went out. Spending time with the boy made him feel so happy, just like tennis did, maybe even more so. "You have nothing to worry about, I practice with Ryoma and as for my tennis team, my Vice Captain is very good at training my team to win. Sanada is quite competent in that regard."_

_Before Ryoga could say anything else, his mom gave his a death glare that said that if he didn’t shut up, there would be dire consequences. So without another thought, he turned towards his food and started eating, he really didn’t want to make Rinko even more mad than she was already._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_Ryoma sighed as he leaned against the wall and crossed his arms, watching as his brother played with Karupin. It was adorable how his brother fell in love with his cat the same way he did. He would have thought that it was in their genes, but their dad didn’t like cats, so go figure._

_"Oi! Chibisuke, what are you laughing at?" His brother asked him as he turned to look at him, holding Karupin in his arms, who peered at him as well. He honestly looked like an older version of Ryoma, except taller. It kind of freaked him out the way they looked so much like each other, it was kind of scary. Especially since his boyfriend might fall for him as well, considering how Ryoga looked._

_Musing out of his thoughts, the younger shook his head and waved it off. "It's nothing." He had no intention of telling him his thoughts; the older boy would just tease him about it later, like he always did. Speaking of which, he huffed at his brother and gave him a glare. "Look, I know you're overprotective and whatever about me, but don’t mess with my relationship with Seiichi, I like him."_

_Ryoga snorted and shook his head at the other raven. "I'm just worried about you, Chibisuke. Can't a guy worry about his reckless little brother?" He asked him as he stood, letting the cat go and walked towards him with a frown on his face. "You're my only brother and you're so little that I can't help, but worry." He threw an arm over his little brothers shoulder and drew him in. "There's nothing wrong with a big brother worrying." It kind of sounded like he was trying to convince himself more than Ryoma, not that the younger cared either way._

_"Mada mada dane." He told the taller of two as he escaped his grasp and went to his room, with Karupin following after him._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_Months had passed since Ryoma started going out with Yukimura, in fact it was the week of graduation. He was going to start high school in just two weeks. It kind of made him a little nervous, but excited at the same time. He would finally get to be on the same tennis team as his old captain and some of his old teammates. He had already chosen a captain from the second years, not that it mattered. Like he predicted, even though they won nationals, most of the other players sucked, the exception being Kintaro and himself._

_He was brought out of his musings when an arm wrapped around his waist and he received a kiss on his neck. "Are you ready to go or are you still hell bent on watching the younger years practice?" The smooth voice asked him as the older male snuggled deeper into his body._

_The younger boy turned around to face his blue haired lover and licked his lips, before capturing the others. He loved kissing his boyfriend, the other boy was an excellent kisser and that of course made it all the better._

_Seiichi deepened the kiss as he tightened his older on the boy for a moment, before breaking the kiss. "As much as I love kissing you, I think we're causing a bit of a scene, love." He told him as he gestured towards his side where some of the regulars were standing and gaping at them._

_Ryoma turned and scowled at them before taking the elder boys in his and walked off. They were going to have a date after school anyways; there wasn’t any point in sticking around. Though, his teammates still annoyed the hell out of him. Especially that Horio who couldn’t help, but comment on his and Seiichi's relationship every time. It pissed him off to no end._

_The other regulars were just shocked that the 'Child of God' was actually with him, what made him so special that he was chosen. They always asked him questions, but he was always just happy to ignore them and let them think whatever they wanted. He didn’t care. Or at least he shouldn’t have cared, but then Horio with his two years of experience of everything had to insert himself into his relationship and start spreading rumors about them._

_Every time his lies kept escalating that just last week he heard a rumor that Ryoma wasn’t actually even a guy and that’s why Seiichi was with him. The audacity of the redhead to suggest that Ryoma was cross dressing and pretending to be a guy just so that he could find a boyfriend was the last straw. He was seriously considering murdering the idiot until his boyfriend calmed him down and reminded him that after graduation, he won't be seeing Horio and the other ever again._

_That was the only reason he calmed down, because it was true. Horio was accepted into Miyagi High School and thank god for that. Even if the brat continued to play tennis, they wouldn’t be on the same level nor would they ever meet again. Miyagi was all the way across the city, so the chances of them meeting each other would be small._

_As that thought crossed his mind, the other boy leaned against his boyfriend as they continued to walk towards a café._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_He sighed in agitation as the other boy lead him up to his room. The older boy had blindfolded him and that made him somewhat annoyed and somewhat excited at the same time. Why did he have to close his eyes anyways?! He had already seen Seiichi's room many times before. What was so different now?_

_Maybe he had a graduation gift for him? That sounded plausible considering tomorrow was graduation day for him. In one week and a half he would finally be going to high school and there he would finally be able to play tennis against strong players again. Oh, he couldn’t wait! Sure, at times he would play practice matches against Seiichi and even Sanada and Yanagi at times when he watched his boyfriend practice and train his team. But practice matches weren't really the same as the ones before. They weren't as serious._

_He got it! His graduation present had something to do with tennis that had to be it!_

_When the door opened and he was lead inside the room, he opened his eyes after he heard the click of the door being closed behind him. He looked towards his boyfriend first with a questioning glance, before finally taking in the room. For the first time since he entered, he finally took in the scent of roses and cherry blossoms. Looking around he found the room dimmed with curtains blocking the windows. There were candles lit everywhere creating a romantic scene and finally the bed had a number of throw pillows on the top that weren't there before and rose petals laying all across the bed._

_"Ryoma," The older boy whispered huskily into his ear as he hugged him from behind and kissed the back of his neck slowly. Suddenly, it was hard for him to breathe normally and the temperature of the room grew hot. Blazing even. His boyfriend led him to the bed, before turning him around and pushing him onto the bed with an unreadable look in his eyes. "I love you, my Ryoma."_

_Ryoma's heart sped up as he watched the male above him and opened his mouth to question him, but was cut off when his boyfriend captured his mouth to silence him and instead felt long fingers travel down his sides and capture the hem of his shirt. The younger boy was caught off guard when suddenly; Seiichi broke their kiss and instead slowly took off the shirt in his hands, before taking off his own, albeit quicker._

_The black haired boy licked his lips as he watched the boy above him with growing lust. His boyfriend was beautiful, and the way his eyes watched the younger boy with lust clouding his blue eyes, it was an incredible and arousing sight. "Sei?" Were they really going to do this? Have sex? It wasn’t that he didn’t want to; the man above him was everything he wanted. He was a demigod and who was he to refuse someone like him? He still wanted to know the bluenette's thoughts about it._

_Seiichi smirked and climbed over his younger lover onto bed, closing the distance between their faces. "Shh." He whispered, before capturing his lips into a searing kiss. When he felt the younger moan into the kiss, he let his hands wonder over to the boy's nipples and started kneading them between his fingers. His little love's moans grew louder at the sensation and caused his little cock to stiffen underneath Seiichi._

_Chuckling, the older male broke the kiss between them and instead captured his neck. He wanted to mark the boy, show to everyone that he belonged to only **him** and no one else. Before he broke away from the milky white neck, he nibbled a little at the juncture, then proceeded south to the boys collarbone, taking his time to mark him there, and finally to his destination, the boy's beautiful pink nipples._

_He licked the one on the right and started teasing it with licks and bites, while his left arm travelled down between the boy's legs and grabbed his cock in his hand and squeezed. Hearing the lust filled moan, he switched sides to his left nipple, letting his other hand travel down to the hem of the younger's shorts. Giving the boy one last lick, he stood up and smiled hungrily at the debauched sight below him. It was lovely._

_He grabbed the hem of Ryoma's shorts, along with his boxers and slid them down his legs, watching as the little hard cock was freed from its confines, and finally taking the shorts off of him and dumping them behind him. The boy was almost naked, save for his socks. He licked his lips once more and dove down to the boys cock. "Wha?!" He heard the shout and chuckled, ignoring the boys yelp and took the hot member into his mouth._

_Ryoma's eyes rolled to the back of his head at the sensation of that talented mouth and tongue, it was the most incredible sensation he had ever felt before in his life. He never knew something like that could ever feel so good to have that hot mouth wrapped around his member. But then again, he didn’t know much about sex in any case. "Seiichi!" He finally cried out as he felt himself come right into the older boy's mouth._

_"Delicious." He heard Seiichi say and looked down at him to see him licking his lips. As he got off his high, he prepared to sit up to do the same for his boyfriend, but was held down. "There's no need, I have something else planned." He watched in confusion as the other went over to his drawer and took out a bottle, before coming back to him and covering his fingers with the substance. "This might hurt a little, but trust me."_

_At hearing those words, he opened his mouth to question the other, but closed it and widened his eyes when he felt the cold fingers at his butt hole. One finger was gently prodding his hole, before sliding in. "W-what is this?" Before he could say anything else, the other male was above him, capturing his lips as he continued to prepare the other boy._

_Ryoma closed his eyes and focused on the kiss and it's sensations, not even feeling the second finger sliding in. It was only at the third finger that he felt the slight pain and opened his mouth to protest, but was cut off with Seiichi capturing his tongue with his own, battling for dominance, before pulling away._

_The bluenette pulled his fingers out from Ryoma's hole and bringing his hands over to the hem of his own pants. He slid down his pants, along with his boxer shorts, letting his leaking cock out. He chuckled lightly as he saw the expression on the boys face at the sight of his member. "I love you so much, Ryoma." He told him lovingly as his eyes roamed the boy's body, until they landed on his legs. He grabbed the lube and smeared a large portion on his leaking member, getting it slick as not to hurt his virgin boyfriend._

_Once he was done, he walked forward and grabbed the boy's legs, putting them on top to rest on his shoulders. "Are you ready?" He asked him with need in his eyes. When the black haired boy nodded his approval, he lined his cock with the others hole, and carefully slid inside. It was incredible, the most delicious heat surrounding him in the best way possible. He was finally one with Ryoma, the boy he loved for so long. If only he could stay like this forever, but that getting harder to do as the need to move proved too great._

_He looked searchingly at Ryoma's face, who looked back at him with a pained expression his face. "Move!" He cried out when he couldn’t take it anymore and bit his lips as a moan tore through his throat. It hurt, but when the boy above him started to move, he felt an underlying pleasure course him gradually, and before he knew it, he was hard as a rock again and moaning at the pleasuring sensations. He felt himself move voluntarily, meeting the other boys thrusts halfway and before long felt himself coming, yelling "Seiichi!" once more. After a few more thrusts, he felt the other boy stiffen and searing liquid poured itself into his hole, with Seiichi biting his shoulder hard._

_Once he stopped cumming, Yukimura sagged down onto Ryoma, before rolling off him and into the bed. He panted for a few moments, before he gathered Ryoma into his arms and smiled blissfully. "That was amazing, Ryoma. How do you feel?" He asked him softly as he brought the comforter on top of their bodies._

_Ryoma smiled at his boyfriend and kissed his shoulder as he looked into those loving blue eyes. "I feel amazing, I never felt like this before, not even with tennis." He heard the older chuckle at that, before they both yawned tiredly. He watched as Seiichi's eyes closed and sleep overtook him. "I love you, too." He whispered to the other boy and yawned again, feeling exhausted after their lovemaking. He put his head down onto his lover's chest and smiled._

_He laid snuggled into the body next to him in bliss. He was so happy, ecstatic even. They were both dirty, but he didn’t care. He finally gave his virginity to his love. He loved Seiichi very much and he hoped they would be together forever. He knew that it could be just wishful thinking, but as he laid there in the other's arms, his head on his chest, watching as the blue haired boy slept peacefully and blissfully, he couldn’t bring himself to care. His final thought before darkness took over was that Seiichi looked so beautiful when he was asleep._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_Ryoma sighed as he watched Fuji take a look at him again before whispering something into Atobe's ear. It had been like this since he started high school. It was so weird, not only did he find out that Atobe, Tezuka, and Fuji were all together, he also had his suspicions that Sanada was with them as well since he had seen them together a number of times at café's and such when he was on a date with his own boyfriend. But what was even more annoying was the fact that the diva, Atobe was CAPTAIN of their tennis team, with Tezuka as the co-captain. Sure, he made the tennis team regulars alright; Atobe wouldn’t have it any other way._

_When the captain just saw him at try outs, he smirked and declared that he didn’t have to try out; he was already on the team. Not that he cared, it was just weird, or perhaps since he did beat the monkey king in Nationals three years ago, he was just acknowledging his skills and nothing more. Well, he hoped so, anyways. He would have to remember to mention this to Seiichi some time. The other would know what was going on, or at least some idea about it._

_"Ochibi!" He heard a voice behind him yell, before he was glomped, with the other boy squeezing him happily. "Ochibi, why didn’t you wait for me like I told you to?! I was looking for you everywhere!" The redhead whined as he sat down next to him in the lunchroom._

_"I was too hungry to wait, Kikumaru-senpai." He told the other as he looked down at his bento. Some things never changed, that was for sure._

_His senpai nodded as he looked at the bento that the younger had, before looking down at his own. "Then you better eat up! You know Captain Atobe and Vice Captain Tezuka are planning a hard menu today for us!" And that meant only one thing, if they didn’t win today, they would have to drink Inui-juice. They both shuddered as they thought about it, before eating quickly and getting back to class when the bell rang._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_Ryoma sighed in exhaustion as his boyfriend lead him towards his own tennis court to watch them practice. He had already finished his own practice; Atobe was extra hard on them today, saying that they weren't practicing as hard as of late. That coupled with Tezuka's glare and the threat of Inui-juice had them all running and practicing as hard as they could. Though, in the end, some of them had ended up having to drink that disgusting juice. Thankfully, he wasn’t one of those people, though he couldn’t say the same for Kaidoh and Momoshiro._

_"Seiichi!" He whined as he leaned towards the older boy. He had picked him up after tennis practice and dragged him to watch his own practice. His boyfriend could be such a slave driver sometimes! "I'm too tired!"_

_The bluenette chuckled as he drew the younger closer to him and kissed his head. "Don't worry, on the way back I'll give you a piggy back ride and you could sleep over at my house." The older boy reassured him before stopping completely before the tennis court and holding him tighter as he grew stiff._

_"Seiichi?" The black haired boy asked as he looked up at his boyfriend in wonder, before looking towards the tennis court again and blinking when he noticed Sanada standing in front of the court, leaning on it with his arms crossed and a very determined look on his face as he gazed at them._

_"Seiichi, Echizen, we need to talk."_

If Ryoma had to guess, that was the moment that started the beginning of the end for their relationship.

"…Ryoma?" A concerned voice asked him as hot tears cascaded down his cheeks with a vengeance. He finally glanced towards the worried look of his boyfriend as the tears grew even more vigorous.

**Author's Note:**

> Song by Demi Lovato Don't Forget


End file.
